Auction
by Kakashi-Lover07
Summary: Hinata has been sold off by her own family. When a wealthy man in a mask buys her will it result in love or tragedy with someone out to kidnap her? parings HinataKakashi, SasukeSakura, NejiTenTen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello this is the first fan fic that I have ever written, so no flames please! Anyway I hope that everyone likes it and reviews! Well just so that everyone knows I LOVE KAKASHI! Also I don't know how many Hinata Kakashi fans are out there but it is one of my favorite couples! Well I would like to thank my beautiful friend Ed-Elric-Lover101, aka Sakura, for her wonderful support! Thank you Sakura-chan! Well anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

Chapter 1

"Hinata!" A young girl with raven black hair and piercing white eyes came running into the room.

"Yes, Neji-sa–." The girl was interrupted with a slap to the face. She stumbled backwards into the wall, clutching the side of her face.

"Just because you are family, it doesn't mean you can waltz around this house like your own. When I call you, you best get here quick," spat a young boy with the same piercing eyes. "You may think you deserve pity, but you aren't the only one who lost their family." He grabbed her arm and roughly threw her down to the ground.

"Neji-san, p-please stop," Hinata pleaded. Neji looked down at her. "You may be nine years old, but you will soon learn your place in this house. Don't think because you are only one year younger than me that we are equals." With that said, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a crying Hinata on the floor behind him.

Forward 6 Years

Hinata ran down the hall, nearly out of breath, as Neji chased after her. "Stop Hinata," he screamed. She closed her eyes and pushed harder, not wanting to stop or look back. Neji started to make hand signs. When Hinata opened her eyes, Neji appeared before her. He ran forward and grabbed her arms, then turned to pin her to the wall.

"What have I told you about training," he questioned. Hinata just stared at him, which only made him madder. He shook her and yelled, "Answer me!"

"Y-you said that I w-was not supposed to t-train," she responded.

"That's right. And I'm going to make sure you don't train for a while." Neji let go of her arms and made familiar hand signs. "Byakugen," he yelled. Before she could move, Neji grabbed her arms again, causing her to scream. He used his ability to block the chakra passages in her arms, which left them to remain motionless by her sides.

"Neji-san, w-why must you hurt me all the t-time?" Neji sighed and rested one hand on her shoulder.

"We've been through this before. Hinata, I hurt you because I _love_ you. I'm doing this for your own good." He turned and walked away as Hinata slid down the wall to the floor. '_What is love_' she thought as she watched Neji disappear down the hall.

Forward 5 Years

"Now that I'm twenty-one, I can run things around here, which means I can finally get rid of her." Neji smirked, "Now, how should I do it? I could always just throw her out." Neji shook his head, "That wouldn't be too much fun." Then it hit him. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Neji quickly scribbled down some words on a piece of paper. He looked at it, then added some more. When he was satisfied with his work, he called his servant to the room.

"Send a copy of this to the richest men in the area," he said. As the man walked out, Neji turned to the window. "It's only fair that I get something in return for her stay here; plus, it will be interesting to see how much money she can get me."

A knock came at Kakashi's door. "Yes?"

"Sir, there is a note here for you."

He looked up from his book. "Please bring it in," he said as he set the book on the table. An older man entered with a folded piece of paper.

The man looked at the book. "Sir, must you read such naughty books?" He smiled at Kakashi as he handed him the note.

Kakashi just smiled behind his mask. "Don't worry Kenji, you can read it too." When Kakashi took the note, he noticed the seal of the Hyuuga clan on the back. '_Strange,'_ he thought, '_what's this for?_' He broke the seal and opened the note.

_You are welcomed to attend the auction of my dearest cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. She is young and beautiful, as well as very obedient when taught where her place is. I will leave that to the winner of the bid. The auction will be held tomorrow night at seven at the Grand Hall in room 24. I will be looking forward to seeing you there._

_Hyuuga Neji_

Kakashi reread the note. _'I didn't know Neji had a cousin,'_ he thought. Kakashi and Neji go way back. Even though Kakashi was five years Neji's senior, they were competitive when it came to almost anything: who was richer, who was the better fighter, who had the better car; you name it, they could fight about it.

But he never knew about this cousin of his. He handed the note to Kenji. "Do you plan to attend sir?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Of course I'm going. If I didn't, Neji would think he has won. I'm not sure what sick game he is playing with his cousin, but I can't back out of this one."

"Certainly sir, I will make the preparations." Kenji set the note on the table, turned, and walked out of the room. _'This should be interesting,'_ Kakashi thought as he picked up his book and resumed reading where he left off.

The Next Day

Hinata sat in her room. _'I guess this is my last day in here.'_ She had one bag packed with another still open on the bed. She looked around her small room. _'I wonder if I'll miss this place.'_ She took another look around the room. _'No, I don't think I will ever miss this place.' _

She then reached for the side table and picked up a picture in a small metal frame. A grin appeared on her face. _'Hey mom, dad, maybe I'll get a bigger room.'_ It took Hinata everything she had to stifle her giggles. A knock came at the door and before she could react, Neji entered the room.

Hinata quickly jumped up and bowed. Neji just stared at her. He then set a chest on her bed. "This was your mother's."

Hinata gasped. _'My mothers?'_

"You need to look nice tonight. Wear what's inside the chest." Just as quick as he entered, he was gone.

Hinata reached for the chest. It was a solid black wooded chest with silver metal designs. She gingerly touched the wood. _'Is it really hers?' _Her hand found the metal latch; the lid slowly opened.

The inside was layered with red velvet material. The touch of the fabric brought back memories. _'I remember... I remember it!'_ She ran her hand further down until she located soft black fabric. Her eyes widened in realization. _'This... this is her dress!'_

She pulled the garment from the chest and held it before her. It was just how she remembered it. It was a solid black velvet dress that ran down to the floor. The top resembled a strapless dress, while the bottom had a slit coming right up above the knee on each side. The sleeves were short and designed to sit on the shoulders; not really to hold the dress up, but more for show.

She set the dress across the bed and looked back in the chest. There was matching gloves that went just up above the elbow. There was also a pair of black heels.

'_I always wanted to wear this dress, but not like this.'_ She took a second glance at the door then turned towards the bed and began to change.

Kakashi was looking in the mirror. _'Why did Kenji have to choose a tux?'_ "Kenji……"

"Sir, we have been through this. There are times, like tonight, which you must look your best. A tuxedo is the only thing you own that looks nice."

"What about the..."

"No sir, that is an everyday piece of clothing."

Kakashi just let out a big sigh. "Well, just to let you know, I'm still wearing my mask and headband." He glanced at the clock. It was five past six. "I should probably get ready to go soon. Don't want to be late."

Kakashi headed down the stairs and out to the garage. He was about to reach for the black motorcycle when Kenji suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"K-Kenji, where did you…"

"Sir, I hope you're not planning to ride that, are you?"

Still surprised by the sudden appearance, Kakashi just shook his head.

"Very well. I shall be your limo driver." Kakashi was about to protest, but he knew it would do no good. He smirked under his mask. _'Why do I deserve such a good friend?'_

As the limo pulled in front of the Grand Hall, Kakashi checked his watch. It read half past six. _'I still have a half hour. Guess I'll look around.'_ He got out and started to walk around a bit. _'Man is it crowded. There must be over a hundred people here.'_

The Grand Hall is a place where several parties can meet at once. It has over fifty ballroom sized rooms, as well as a garden area in the center. Kakashi walked down a couple long halls and soon stood in front of door 24.

He checked his watch again. Only five minutes had past. He was about to turn away when the door opened. Neji emerged from the room with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Nice to see you too Neji. Didn't you invite me to your little auction? By the way, who is this cousin of yours? She must be a real pain in the neck if you want to sell her…"

"Well, I did invite you, but I didn't think you would show. Of course, you could be a sick pervert that would buy any girl." Neji smirked. _'Oh yeah! Got him with that one!'_

Kakashi crossed his arms. "No, I'm just here to observe. _You_ are the sick bastard that plans to sell off family for money. With that Kakashi turned and walked away. Neji's face was red with anger.

Kakashi smiled. _'Ha... works every time!' _He made his way to the garden area and sat on a bench. He looked across at the fountain. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his book. _'Never leave without it!'_

Hinata was walking around the room. There was still a full twenty minutes left before the auction started. She was getting bored. _'Ok, maybe if I'm quick, I can sneak out and look around.'_

Hinata slowly walked toward the door. _'Wait, that would be too obvious.'_ She back towards a window. _'This must be the garden area I heard about.'_

She hopped onto the window seal and swung her legs over. Taking a second glance around the room to make sure no one was watching, she jumped down and landed softly on one knee. _'No wonder mom wore this dress on secret missions. It's very easy to get around in.'_

She got up and walked towards the water fountain. It felt great to get out on her own for a change. She sat on the edge of the fountain and looked in. She couldn't believe the girl she was looking at would soon be sold off with her freedom taken away.

'_I could always run away, but Neji will come after me. He always finds me.'_ She couldn't help but let a tear slide down her face into the fountain, causing the image to ripple away.

Kakashi looked up at the sound of crying. He saw a beautiful woman in a black dress sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her head was hung low with her raven black hair covering her face.

'_Wow, is she hot. Wonder what's wrong.'_ Kakashi stood up, pocketed his book, and casually strolled over to the fountain. He reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, why the sad face?"

Hinata jumped at the touch. _'Is it Neji? No... this voice sounds... nice.'_ She slowly turned her head towards the voice. She looked over the silver hair, and then gazed into his eye. She could feel him smiling under his mask.

'_What a handsome man.'_ Realizing she was still staring, she quickly averted her gaze. "N-nothing's wrong, really."

Kakashi sat down beside her. "Well, you sure seem upset. You can tell me what's wrong." Hinata lifted her eyes to meet his. They had fresh tears in them. There was a tightness in her throat. She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

"I…I am trapped in a life where I have no freedom. No matter what I do, I can't seem to escape it." She lowered her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She looked up into his caring face. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do for me. However, what you have just done has helped me greatly. I normally have no one to talk to." She glanced at the watch on his wrist. It read five till seven.

'_Oh no, I have to go!'_

Hinata wiped her face with the back of her hand and stood up. She looked down at him. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She turned and began to run away.

Kakashi stood up. "Wait, hey, wait! What's your name?"

Hinata disappeared behind a wall of the building. She jumped up and grabbed the window seal and pulled herself up. Swinging back over the ledge, she dusted herself off and wiped her face one last time. She walked around the room once again and Neji walked in.

"Get ready," he said as he walked to the opposite side of the room.

Kakashi scratched his head. _'Man, she ran off fast. I wish I could have helped her more.'_ He checked his watch. _'Guess I better get going.'_

Kakashi neared room 24. He walked in to find the room filled with men, all talking about 'the item up for bid'. As he leaned against the wall, he heard conversations of some of the men.

"I heard that the girl is feisty."

"Oh yeah, well I heard that she is still 'intact'. That alone is enough for my bid."

Another group came by. "So, if you win, what will you have her do for you?"

"If I win, she will be my mistress. According to the note, she does whatever is told of her."

'_What is with these sick perverted bastards? Even if she is Neji's cousin, no one needs to be treated like this.'_

Neji stood at the front of the room on a platform. "If everyone will take their seats, we can start the bidding." The men rushed to get a seat as close to the front as they could. They wanted to get a good look at 'the item'. Kakashi chose a seat at the back. He sat down and pulled out his book.

Neji cleared his throat. "Ok, now for what you have been waiting for. My cousin, Hyuuga Hinata."

All the men stared as Hinata walked onto the platform. She looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Neji turned towards her.

"Let them see your face." Hinata slowly lifted her head, which caused the crowd to whisper amongst themselves. She didn't like all the attention. All the men were gawking at her, and some seemed to be undressing her with their eyes.

Kakashi was getting tired of the noise. He looked up from his book and saw a black dress.

'_It can't be...'_

When he saw her sad face, he knew it was her. _'The girl from earlier.'_ Kakashi couldn't believe it. Now was his chance, he could actually help her.

Neji turned back to the crowd. "Shall we start the bid?"

A/N: By the way, my friend just had to get her own point of view in there. That explains the whole thing about the beautiful Sakura...sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, another chapter done! Well,I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Plus I figured out how to add the lines to separate scenes, so it might flow better. Also, for those who haven't already figure it out, Kakashi is 26, Hinata is 20, and Neji is 21. Other characters flow the same (Sakura is 20, Tenten would be 21, etc...) Just wanted the age gap to be smaller for Kakashi and Hinata. Anyway, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 2

Neji looked among the crowd. _'Where should I start the bid? Maybe small, then work my way up.'_ "We'll start the bid at 5,000 dollars." Immediately hands flew up in the air. Before Neji knew it, the bid was at 10,000 dollars, and still rising. _'I didn't know it would work this good.'_

Shortly, the hands were falling and only the most determined men were raising their hands. Then finally two men were left, one of which had long black hair. He raised his hand and called out "18,000". The other man dropped his head; he didn't go higher.

"Going once…" The man walked to the platform. "Going twice…" He looked up at Hinata. "My name's Orochimaru… your _new master_." His long, snaky tongue escaped his mouth and licked his lips. Hinata was terrified. _'What's with this man?'_

"20,000." The entire crowd turned their heads to the bidder. Orochimaru snapped his head back, a death glare in his eyes. Hinata looked up and a small gasp escaped her. _'The man from before!'_

Kakashi was standing with one hand raised, while the other pocketed his book. He looked at Hinata, who was still in shock, then glanced at the enraged Orochimaru. _'Don't think he's too happy.'_

Orochimaru turned to face Kakashi completely. "25,000."_ 'This guy's got to have a limit... lets see how far he will go.'_

Kakashi sensed the challenge. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. "30,000."

Neji smirked from the platform. _'I guess he's not just here to observe. This should be interesting. Orochimaru is one tough guy, I doubt he'll give up easily, however, Kakashi's no pushover either.'_

"40,000."

"50,000."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. _'This is ridiculous. Why should I waste my money? It seems like he'll never back down.'_

"Going once…" Orochimaru turned back towards Hinata. "Going twice…" He leaned in close to the platform and whispered something only her ears could hear. "Don't worry, you will be mine; just give it some time." Hinata's eyes widened. He gave one last evil grin and turned to leave the room. "Sold, to the man in the back!"

Kakashi walked down the aisle of seats. He could see Orochimaru walking towards him. _'There's something about him that I don't like._'

Orochimaru met him halfway, stopped and with a sarcastic voice said, "Congratulations on your win."

Kakashi smiled and returned the sarcastic comment with his own. "Why thank you. It has been nice overbidding you."

Kakashi continued towards the platform, all the while feeling death glares at his back. _'Need to keep an eye out on him.'_

When he approached Hinata, she was still standing on the platform speechless. She didn't know how to react knowing that her new master was so caring. Or was he? That was her main question.

Kakashi, sensing how surprised she still was, decided to make the first move. "It's nice to see you again, Hyuuga-san. My name is Hatake Kakashi." He extended his hand to the young girl.

She seemed to snap back to reality when she saw his hand. She slowly took it and he led her down the stairs to the main floor. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. _'How can he not be nice,'_ she thought.

Neji walked to the edge of the platform and looked down at them. "Kakashi -"

"Don't worry Neji, you'll be getting your money soon. Give me a day or two and you will have it in your hands." Kakashi turned back towards Hinata. "Now, where are your things?"

As they approached the limo, Kakashi was still pretty surprised that she only had two bags and a trunk. He carried it all easily to the front of the building. Kenji stepped out of the front and opened the door for Hinata. He helped her enter the car and turned to help Kakashi with the bags.

"She sure is a sight for sore eyes, eh sir?" Kakashi just smiled and nodded his head. He entered the limo and sat across from Hinata. She sat with her head down once again. _'Why does she always do that?'_

He looked down at his watch. It was 8 o'clock. He was about to break the awkward silence when he found himself beaten.

"Um, Hatake-san…" She stopped, seeming to regroup her thoughts. Her head was still hung so he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Hatake-san -"

"Please, call me Kakashi. Just Kakashi" She looked up and slightly blushed.

"Kakashi… why did you buy me?" She was a little scared to ask this question. She really wanted this man to be kind, and it would just break her heart if it was all an act. She didn't want him to be like the other men.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess there's no hiding anything from you. Truth is, after I spoke to you tonight, I really wanted to help you in any way I could. When I saw that you were the girl in Neji's letter, I saw my chance and I took it."

Hinata was now in an even greater state of shock. _'D-did he just say he cared about me? Well, he didn't use the word 'care'. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't...'_ She sat contemplating in her head what he meant by his words, all the while twiddling her fingers.

Kakashi just looked at her. _'She's so cute when she does that.'_

The limo came to a stop in front of the Hatake Mansion. When Hinata stepped out of the limo she gazed over the huge estate. "This is all yours?"

"Yes, this is where I live."

"It's bigger than the Hyuuga estate.

Kakashi just smiled and picked up her things. He led her inside to the entrance hall and up the stairs. "This floor is where the rooms are." He glanced to the right side. "My room, along with some other rooms, are down this hall. To the left is where you will be staying."

He led her down the hall. "Here is a spare bathroom, a small study, and…" He stopped in front of a door. "…This is your room." She opened the door and walked in. There was a huge bed coming off one wall, with a dresser and mirror across from it. There was also two extra doors visible on the back wall.

Kakashi placed her things on the bed. She walked to the back doors. One was a walk-in closet while the other was her own bathroom. Kakashi enjoyed seeing her face light up. He looked at his watch. It read quarter till nine.

"Well, you probably want to get adjusted to your new room. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Hyuuga-san." He turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped with a hand on his arm.

"Please, call me Hinata. Just Hinata."

Kakashi smiled and looked warmly into her eyes. "Goodnight Hinata." He opened the door, exited, and closed the door behind him.

She stared at her door. _'What's this feeling? Is it happiness? It can't be…I've only known him for a few hours…but, it feels so right.'_

Rummaging through her bag, she found a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. Quickly, she changed into the more comfortable clothing. She took her two bags and dress to her closet and started to unpack. She felt a little embarrassed when her clothes only filled a fourth of the entire closet.

She walked back to the bed and crawled into it, hugging the covers close to her body. Images of her family filled her head as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Kakashi made his way back to his room, put on some shorts, and sat in his bed. _'What should we do tomorrow?_' While he contemplated this thought, he pulled out his book and began to read.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in a dark room. She didn't know where she was, but it was silent and pitch black. She felt around on the ground, but there was nothing but cold, bare floor. 

'_Hinata…'_ Whose voice was that? She had heard it before, but she couldn't remember where. It gave her a bad feeling. Her heart skipped a beat.

'_Hinata…' _She was trying to get away, aimlessly grabbing out into the darkness, trying to find someone to help. Someone grabbed her hand and jerked her forward.

'_Hinata…'_ She struggled with the grip, knowing this was the voice she feared. She tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't come. Pressed down on the floor, she had tears in her eyes. With every last bit of energy she had, she screamed into the darkness.

"STOP!"

Hinata awoke with a sweat streaked face. Her heart was beating fast. She rested her head in her hand. _'Who was that? Why am I having such…weird dreams?'_

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After washing her face, she came back into the room. A sweet aroma filled the air. _'What's that smell?'_

She grabbed a light t-shirt and slipped it on. When the door was opened, the smell got stronger. Following the smell, she found herself going down the stairs and ending in a dining room. There was a long table set up in the middle.

Looking down the table, she saw Kakashi sitting at the end. He was reading his book and didn't seem to notice her walk in. She slowing walked towards him.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Good morning Hinata. Would you care to join me?" Standing up, he pocketed his book. He pulled out the chair next to him and gestured her to sit.

Hinata shyly came next to him and sat in the chair. Kakashi helped her scoot closer to the table, and then went back to his own chair. "You're just in time for breakfast."

Kenji came out with plates and silverware. As he set the table, Kakashi remembered he hadn't introduced the two. "Hinata, this is Kenji. Kenji, this is Hyuuga Hinata, our new guest."

Kenji looked kindly at Hinata. "Nice to meet you ma'am. Please let me know if you need anything."

Shortly after, trays were brought in with an assortment of meats, fruits, and bread. There were also several kinds of juices available. Hinata was shocked by the amount of food in front of her. Kakashi just smiled and scratched his head. "I didn't know what you liked, so I asked them to make a little of everything."

Hinata giggled. "Thanks."

After they were finished eating, the trays were removed from the room. Kakashi turned to Hinata. "So, would you like to go out today?"

"Go out? Where?"

Kakashi released a hidden smirk. "How about the mall?"

* * *

Hinata was in front of the door to the garage. She had already changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She couldn't believe that this was her second day with Kakashi, and he already wanted to take her out. She felt the same feeling she felt the previous night. Just before she opened the door, Kakashi opened it from the other side. 

He stood there in a pair of black pants with a white t-shirt. A black jacket covered most of the shirt, and he still wore his headband and mask. "Ready to go?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. She stepped into the garage and looked at all the different cars he had. _'I wonder what we're taking.'_ She followed him to a corner where he handed her a helmet and jacket. "Here, you might need these. Sorry if the jacket's too big… it's the only spare one I had."

She took the items and put them on. Right away, she noticed the scent of Kakashi within the jacket. She hugged it tighter to her body. When she looked up, she noticed Kakashi sitting on the back of a sleek black motorcycle. "Shall we go?"

She climbed on behind him while he put on his helmet. "Hold on tight." Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist. He started the bike and clicked a button, opening the garage door. Within a few seconds, they were out of the garage and onto the street, heading for the mall.

When they arrived, they walked side by side into the large building. There were shops everywhere that sold articles of clothing to everyday household items. They weren't there too long when Hinata heard faint music. The beat sounded familiar, but she just couldn't place where she heard it before.

After turning a corner the music became more audible and flashing lights were visible. She could see people dancing, following arrows on a screen. Right away she remembered where the music was from. _'That game…it's that game I've seen before!'_ She grabbed Kakashi's hand and ran towards the lights.

Pushing past the crowd of people they made their way to the front where the dancing was taking place. Hinata watched in awe as the two people battled their way through the game. Kakashi noticed something he was happy to witness. Hinata wore a smile on her face, the first real smile he had seen. "So, you like this game?"

"I've never played before, but I've always wanted to try. Neji wouldn't ever let me…" Her smile started to fade, but Kakashi quickly caught it.

"Maybe he was worried you'd make him look bad, kicking his butt and all." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at this. She turned back towards the dancers just in time to see the girl with long blond hair win.

The loser walked away with shame written on his face. The blond just smirked. "Anyone else wanna try me? Come on, anyone think they can beat me?"

Kakashi nudged Hinata. "Why don't you try?"

"But, I could never beat her… She's too good for me."

"So… if you really want to try it, you should go for it. I'll back you all the way."

Hinata felt a sudden burst of courage build in her as she stepped forward to the dance pad. The blond looked at her and smiled. "So, you think you can take me?"

Hinata looked straight into the girls' eyes. "I'm new at this, and I doubt I'll win, but I have to try. Can you please set me on beginner?"

"Sure." The blond went around and picked a fast pace song. She then went and put herself on standard and showed Hinata how to put hers on beginner. Right before Hinata pressed start, the blond reached back changed Hinata's level to standard.

"Oops, guessed I slipped up. Sorry, but it can't be changed. You understand, right?" The girl had a grin on her face. Hinata noticed it and prepared for the game to start.

"You can do it Hinata." She turned to see Kakashi standing there, backing her up. "Show her what you can do."

Left, right, forward, back; she was flying all over the dance pad. Hinata managed to keep up with the beat, but the moves were definitely challenging. She kept getting 'boos' on the screen. The blond just laughed. "Wanna give up?"

Hinata shouted between breaths. "I…won't…give…in!"

Among the crowd, a girl with pink hair watched the battle. She seemed cool and composed, but her hands were clenching into fists.

The battle was soon over and Hinata gasped for air. Her score didn't come close to the blonds', but she was just happy with the fact that she finished the game. The blond faced Hinata with the same smile. "Like I said, you can't beat me."

The girl with the pink hair stepped up from the crowd. "Hey, Ino-pig! Why don't you stop picking on the newbies and challenge someone of your own level. Or is it, your just scared that you'll lose?"

The blond named Ino spun around and glared at the pink-haired girl. "Hey, Sakura, I don't think I asked for a billboard brow's opinion."

"Care to settle it in a match?" Sakura smirked at Ino, who was now getting a worried look in her eye. Sakura knew she could beat Ino, and Ino knew it too.

Sakura walked over to Hinata. "Hey, you did a really good job for a beginner. Don't worry, I'll take over and put her down." Sakura set the music and level and the two began dancing.

Just as soon as it started, the battle was over. Sakura had a near perfect score, while Ino had half of what Sakura had. Ino's face turned red as anger built up inside her. "Just wait Sakura; I'll get you for this!" Ino stormed off from the dance pad, shoving people out of her way.

Sakura just stood there with a calm look on her face. "Feel free to try again sometime!" Inner Sakura was jumping and screaming _'Oh yeah! I totally kicked that Ino-pig's butt!'_

Sakura turned back towards Hinata and Kakashi. A smile formed on her face as she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"

* * *

A/N: So yeah, about DDR, well, I thought it would be kinda funny to include it because my friend is a DDR fanatic. She almost loves it as much as Edward Elric and Uchiha Sasuke... haha! See ya next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally, another chapter done! This took a little longer than before, but I can't help it. I've been very busy this week. But, I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you like it! And also, thanks to all the people that reviewed (the few that did). Your reviews make me want to write more, so if you keep reviewing, you might get chapters faster. Anyway, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinata smiled at the pink haired girl. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and this is Hatake Kakashi. It's nice to meet you Haruno-san."

Sakura giggled. "Please, you can call me Sakura."

Turning back toward the dance pads, Sakura noticed two more people dancing away. She then faced her new friends. "Hey, wanna get some ice cream?"

The three started towards the food court. Hinata was walking next to Sakura as she talked about random things. Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself. Kakashi walked behind the two girls, seeming as board as ever. _'Well, at least she's smiling.'_

Before they even neared the food court, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She had stopped talking and was staring across at a store. Hinata looked where Sakura was looking, but was unsure what, or who, she was looking at. Kakashi almost bumped into the two, but stopped himself just short.

"Oh my god, its him!" It came out as a whisper that only Sakura and Hinata could hear.

"Who?" Hinata whispered back to Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest guy ever!" She let out a small squeal.

Kakashi, not noticing the girls' conversation, called out across the mall. "Hey, Sasuke, it's been a while."

The two girls glanced back at Kakashi. "You know Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine." Sakura just stared in disbelief. Sasuke heard the call and started walking across the mall. Sakura played with her hair a bit and stood gazing at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi. A smirk appeared on his face. "You're right Kakashi, it has been a while. What brings you here?"

"Just taking a friend out. Hadn't been here in a while, so I thought it would be nice to come here." He gestured towards Hinata. "This is Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san." Sasuke nodded his head. "You know, you don't have to be so formal. Any friend of Kakashi's if a friend of mine." Hinata smiled shyly.

Sakura spoke up. "Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke turned to face her. His smirk faded. "What do you want?"

Sakura bit her lower lip at his harshness. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling? You haven't come back to the hospital lately so we can recheck your wounds…"

Sasuke cut her short. "They're fine. I'm fine." He turned back towards Kakashi. "So, where are you guys headed?"

"To the food court to get some ice cream. Wanna join us?"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sure, I got some spare time."

After they ate their ice cream, the four sat in an awkward silence. Sakura couldn't stop staring at Sasuke, who in turn was glaring at Kakashi for inviting him. Kakashi was reading his book while Hinata twiddled her fingers. Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Hey, why don't you and I go shopping?" She reached and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her out of the seat. Kakashi looked up and smiled. He slipped a card from his pocket and handed it to Hinata.

"Here. If you find something you like, don't hesitate to buy it." Sasuke studied Kakashi's actions. _'Hn…He seems rather nice.'_

Kakashi also stood up. "Hey, Sasuke, why don't we walk around some? We can catch up on things." Sasuke stood up and walked with Kakashi one way while the girls went the other way.

The girls found many clothing stores. Hinata was worried at first about buying anything, but Sakura insisted that it was ok. Why would a guy give you his card if he didn't want you to buy anything?

"Thank you for coming with me Sakura-chan."

Once again Sakura giggled. "It's no problem."

Hinata looked back to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, how do you know Sasuke-kun?"

"Well, I've known him for many years. We grew up together, but he never really seems to notice me." Sakura frowned. "But I won't stop trying to get his attention. I really do like him, and one day, he will know how I feel."

Hinata looked at her hands. "How can you still like him, even though he acts so mean to you?" She thought of how Neji treated her all those years when she was younger.

Sakura just laughed. "That's just how Sasuke is. However, I know deep down, he is kind at heart."

Hinata smiled, but then asked another question. "Why was he in the hospital?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I work at the hospital, and I see him come in occasionally with minor cuts and bruises. He never mentions where they come from. Each time, he just comes in, I bandage him up, and he never shows for his checkup afterwards."

Sakura decided to change the subject. "So, how about you Hinata-chan? How did you meet Kakashi-san?"

"He bought me at an auction."

Sakura stared at Hinata. "…You mean he's a…. and you're a…" Sakura was thinking the worst about the two right now. Hinata sensed it and corrected herself.

"No, no, he's not a pervert, and I'm not a…" Her voice trailed off. "My cousin sold me off in an auction. Kakashi saved me from the other perverts bidding on me. He has been so kind to me, and I don't think he would ever hurt me."

Sakura noticed how Hinata glowed when she talked about him. "So, you like him don't you?"

Hinata was taken aback by this question. Her face turned red and she started to twiddle her fingers again. "I…I…"

Sakura wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to answer. Besides, actions speak louder than words."

Hinata smiled, glad her new friend understood. They continued their shopping spree down the long line of stores.

Meanwhile, the guys were just walking and talking.

"So, how has your training been going Sasuke?"

"Fine. So Kakashi, Hinata seems like a real nice person. By her looks and name, I would say she is related to Neji." Kakashi nodded.

"How did you come across her?" Kakashi explained to Sasuke the situation she was in. Sasuke listened in silence. When Kakashi was done, he spoke up.

"From what I have seen, you have taken a liking to her, huh?" Sasuke was smirking now and Kakashi knew what he meant. He decided to turn the tables.

"It's about the same as how you feel about that pink haired girl. Sakura, right?"

Sasuke faced Kakashi. "Well…"

"You can't fool me Sasuke. I saw how you looked at her when you _thought_ no one was watching. And let me guess, those times you were at the hospital…"

"It's not my fault that the guys that followed her home that night carried a hidden kunai. And it's not my fault that the guys at the bar that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer had a friend that was 6 ft. with bulging muscles. However, I took them all out in record time, with only a few minor cuts and bruises."

Sasuke stopped and fully faced Kakashi. "So, you do like her then. You can't forget that I also know you too well."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and scratched his head. "Is it that obvious?"

Sasuke nodded and they both laughed together. Their laughter was cut short by a scream that echoed through the mall. People were running from the opposite direction the guys had come from. One person said something about two girls… one with pink hair and one with white eyes. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other and bolted off into a run.

'_Hang on Hinata!'_ Kakashi pushed harder, concern building in him. Sasuke followed close behind, fists clenching. _'Sakura…'_

The first girl they reached was Sakura. She was sitting against the wall with a small cut to the head. A kunai rested in her hand.

Sasuke reached her side. "Wake up Sakura! What happened?" Kakashi knelt down beside Sasuke.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes; they were full of fear. "W-where is Hinata?" She looked around frantically. "Did she get away?"

When Kakashi heard this, his heart skipped a beat. "What happened Sakura! Tell me, where is Hinata!"

Sakura started spilling everything that had just occurred. "We were walking and this creepy guy came out of nowhere, talking to Hinata like he knew her from somewhere. She looked scared so I told him to back off. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. I pulled out my kunai…" Her voice trailed off.

"He hit me. When I hit the wall, I screamed for Hinata to run. They ran off that way." She pointed to the left. "I don't remember what happened after that."

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi stood up and ran off in the direction she pointed out.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke stood up, but glanced back down at Sakura.

"Stay with her Sasuke, I'll handle this."

Sasuke nodded his head. _'Be careful Kakashi.'_

Hinata was being dragged by the hand. She tugged at the grip, but he wouldn't let go. "L-let go of me Orochimaru!" The man turned back to face her

"I'm glad you remembered my name." He pushed her against the wall and let his tongue lick her neck. Chills ran down her spine as she tried to push him away. He found her efforts amusing.

Being this close, she thought about using her byakugan. However, because of her lack of training, she couldn't focus enough to perform it. She just could get it right when she was by herself with no stress.

Orochimaru began to move his head up to meet her face. He lunged out and attacked her lips with his, snaking his tongue into her mouth. She cringed at the feeling. He deepened his kiss, biting her lip, causing it to bleed. Her reflexes got the best of her and she slapped him hard across the face.

The slap broke the kiss, and Orochimaru looked deep into her eyes. His stare was terrifying; Hinata tried to look away but was stopped by his hand gripping her chin.

"I was gonna wait till we got back to my place, but this area is empty because all the commotion we made." He pulled her from the wall and pushed her to the floor. He straddled her, held her hands above her head with one hand, and leaned in close to her face. He licked the blood on her lip.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He used his free hand and felt under her shirt, grabbing her breasts roughly. She cried out in pain. "Nice… very nice." He then proceeded to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

Pulling them down mid-thigh, he began to slip his fingers into her panties. "This may hurt a little." Hinata closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what this man was going to do to her. _'Kakashi…please…help.'_ Tears were flowing freely now, and with her last bit of energy she screamed out at the man.

"STOP!"

At that moment, his weight was lifted off her body. She heard a smack to the face and a voice so enraged that it frightened her.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

Wait, she knew that voice. She opened her eyes and looked around. She gasped at the sight. Kakashi was on Orochimaru holding a kunai to his neck. His visible eye looked like he could easily kill him. "If you ever touch her again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Orochimaru smirked under his grasp. "I don't think so Kakashi. You don't have what it takes." In an instant, he vanished. Kakashi looked around but he was nowhere in sight. He then heard a voice echoing in the hall.

"It's only a matter of time… She will be mine!" The voice quieted. Kakashi ran back to Hinata.

She was still lying on the floor with her jeans partly down. Her hands were still above her head; her wrists looked bruised. She followed him with her eyes until he was kneeling beside her. He carefully lifted her body up enough to pull up her jeans and fasten them. He wiped the tears from her eyes and then the blood from her lip.

"Hinata…" He was cut off by a finger to his lip. She slid close to him and buried her face in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you… thank you so much."

He hugged her back, and then picked her up. He carried her bridal style back to where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting. They were sitting against the wall; Sasuke had activated his sharingan and was holding a kunai in a defensive position while Sakura held a handkerchief to her head. When she saw them coming, she stood up and rushed over.

"Is she ok? Where's the guy? What happened?" She was full of questions and concern for her new friend. Kakashi walked towards Sasuke and placed Hinata beside him. Sakura rushed over to see if there were any injuries. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a disturbed look.

"Do you know of a man named Orochimaru?"

Sasuke met his gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, what of him?"

"He is behind this… what can you tell me of him."

"He is a powerful fighter that gets whatever he wants. No one has ever stopped him from achieving his goal."

Kakashi clenched his fists. "No one has… until now." He glanced at Hinata, and then back to Sasuke. "Be careful; I don't know who he will use to get what he wants."

Sasuke smirked. "No, it's that bastard who should be careful." His smirked faded and he looked seriously into Kakashi's eye. "Don't hesitate to ask for my help. If you need me, just give me a call." Kakashi nodded.

Outside the mall, the sun was setting over the horizon. Somehow, they managed to stay out all day. Kakashi carried Hinata to the bike. He put both of their helmets on and positioned her in front of him. Her wrists were too bruised to hold on tight enough to ride behind him. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was still worried about Hinata.

"Why don't I walk you home?" He thought she might feel safer with him; plus, he can watch over her and be in her presence at the same time.

"You want to walk me home? But, why?" His face turned a light pink but he pushed it away.

"You know, I don't have to do it if you don't want." Sakura grabbed his arm.

"No, please walk me home. It's just… you never offered before."

"Well, there's a first for everything." They turned and started their walk after saying goodbye to the couple on the bike. Kakashi started the bike and sped off in the opposite direction towards the Hatake mansion.

When they got home, Kakashi carried her up to her room. She had fallen asleep on the ride, so he was careful not to wake her. Wanting her to be more comfortable, he decided to change her clothes for her. He walked to her closet and pulled out a blue tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants.

He quickly, but carefully changed her shirt. He did his best not to stare at her breasts. He lifted the top of the back and undid her bra. He cautiously took it off without having to take off the top. With that done, he started to change her pants. He hesitated when he reached for the button.

'_They were half down earlier…all I'm doing is changing them…'_ He finally built the courage and pulled them off. Not wanting to gawk at her legs, he quickly put on the sweatpants and tucked her in under her covers. _'Wow, she is a heavy sleeper.'_ Kakashi leaned in close and lowered his mask. He gently kissed her on her forehead.

Replacing his mask, he went to the door and turned out the light. "Good night, my sweet Hinata."

* * *

Hinata ran as hard as she could. _'Come here Hinata…'_ She shot behind a building, hoping he would pass by. Suddenly, a hand comes down on her, forcing her to the ground. It was Orochimaru. _'Did you think you could get away?'_

He ripped her clothing off, gazing over her naked body in bliss. He undid his pants and positioned himself over her. Holding her hands tight he lowered himself onto her. She tried to scream out, but once again, her voice wouldn't come. Then, with all the force he had, he rammed into her. Her voice finally came with shrieking shouts of pain.

He enjoyed hearing her shout, and rammed her harder. Hinata gasped for air and screamed out.

"STOP!"

She awoke to the crashing of thunder and bolts of lightning illuminating her room. Relieved it was just a dream, she looked around and noticed she was in her room. The shadows from the lightning danced about and frightened her. She needed someone. She needed Kakashi.

Getting out of bed, she rushed to the door and slowly opened it. The hall was pitch black except for the occasional bolt of lightning that lit it up. She ran down the hall and crossed the stairs to the right side. It was just then she realized that she had never been to Kakashi's room. Which one was his?

She approached the first door and knocked. No answer. She tried again, but there was still nothing. Lightning flashed and startled her. She ran to the next door and knocked eagerly, hoping this was it. Still no answer. The lightning struck again and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She began calling out his name. Knocking on doors she already tried, she began to give up hope. She was desperate; she needed to see him, to be in his arms. She came to another door and collapsed on her knees. Tears were in her eyes. She knocked and cried out his name.

The door opened and he appeared before her. She reached out for him and he picked her up on her feet. He had a worried look in his eye. "Hinata…" She lunged out and hugged him tightly.

"Please, can I stay with you? I'm scared… it'll only be tonight, I promise." He led her back to his bed and set her down. She told him about her dream. Kakashi held her tightly.

"You can always come to me. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." He laid her down on the bed and came up behind her. He held her close to his body with one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Kakashi slipped his other arm under her and wrapped it across her chest. She laid there in his arms not wanting to move. She felt safe there in his embrace.

They both lay there enjoying the others' touch. Even though the storm roared on outside, it was nice and quiet in that one moment. Within minutes, they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Well, hoped you liked it. Sorry if the characters are OOC, but it is my story and I like it. My friend tells me that Orochimaru is more of the type to go after little boys, but I liked him in my story. You never know... one day he might find that special someone that is a girl... hahaha... Well, anyway, see ya next chapter! (hopefully, I'll get it up soon) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them! However, I have a bit of bad news... school will be starting back soon for me, so it will be harder to get updates faster, but I will try! Anyway, I will try to write another chapter or two before school starts back up, so keep checking back! Enjoy, and R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

------------------------

Chapter 4

Hinata awoke in a strong embrace. Looking up, she noticed that she had turned in her sleep and now she faced Kakashi. She found it odd that he was still wearing his mask and headband. She glanced down at his bare chest, gazing over the muscular torso. Not wanting to move, she smiled and closed her eyes, drifting back off into sleep.

Kakashi felt a warm presence beside him. Looking down he saw Hinata wrapped in his arms. She looked so beautiful to him. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with her steady breaths. He didn't want to move from this spot where he knew he could protect her.

Closing his eye he knew he had to get up. He had some business to take care of. Moving so not to wake her, he slid out of the bed and covered her up. When he reached the bathroom, he noticed he was still wearing his pants from the day before. He also wore his mask and headband.

He scratched his head. _'I really need to stop staying up late.'_ The night before, he was sitting up thinking over what had happened. He didn't even get ready for bed. Then Hinata came to his door. He fell asleep shortly after.

Deciding he needed to get a shower, he quickly stripped down and started the water.

Hinata stirred in her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Kakashi wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. The sound of water coming from the bathroom assured her he was in the shower. She admired his plain and simple room. Black furniture, white walls; nice and clean. Looking to his side table, she found something interesting.

An orange book sat on the table. She recognized it as the book Kakashi was always reading. Picking it up and reading the title, she guessed what it was about. She wanted to open the book, but she hesitated. _'I don't want to invade his privacy…'_ Still, her curiosity got the best of her and she flipped through the book.

Reading a couple of pages, she gasped and turned a bright pink. She had no idea Kakashi read these things. Another thought came to her mind. _'What if this was Kakashi and I…'_ Her pink face now turned red as she began to feel funny. Hearing the shower turn off, she put the book back on the table and quickly laid back down with her back to the door.

Kakashi came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He carried his mask and headband in his hand as he headed for his closet. His back now faced her. Hinata glanced over her shoulder. Seeing his wet bare back, she began to feel funny again. She quickly turned back over, breathing a little heavier than before.

Kakashi took some clothes and headed back to the bathroom and changed. He placed the mask and headband back on before he exited the room. Hinata sat up in the bed, acting as if this was her first time seeing him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Good morning Hinata. How are you feeling?" Trying to calm herself, she managed to answer him.

"I'm fine… Thank you for letting me stay with you last night." Kakashi smiled and rested one hand on her shoulder.

"Anytime you need me, don't hesitate to come. I'll be here." She blushed a little at his response.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kakashi picked up his phone. He started pressing buttons and soon sent a message. He looked back to Hinata.

"I have to run an errand today. I'm going to leave you here…" Hinata's eyes grew wide; fear took over her. She reached out for his arm. Kakashi pulled her close.

"Don't worry, you won't be left alone. Sasuke is going to watch you for me. Sakura is coming too." She still held on tight.

"I know you haven't known Sasuke that long, but he is a strong fighter. He has always come through for me, and I know he will protect you." Hinata still didn't look convinced.

"Hey, you also got Kenji… He may look old, but man, he sure can kick some ass." Hinata looked up into his eyes. There were tears in them.

"It's not me I'm worried about… It's you. I don't want to lose you…" She lowered her face again. Kakashi lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I'm coming back. I promise. I always keep my promise." He hugged her close and let her cry into his shoulder.

After lunch the doorbell rang. Kenji escorted Sasuke and Sakura into the den where Kakashi and Hinata were sitting. Sakura beamed at the sight before her. Hinata looked much better than she did the previous day. She ran and sat next to the raven haired girl.

"Hinata-chan! You feeling ok?" Hinata nodded her head. Sakura continued on. "I brought the clothes that were forgotten yesterday. They're in the other room." Hinata looked to Kakashi. He nodded and she got up with Sakura and went to the other room, Sakura chatting all the way. When they left, Kakashi stood up.

"I'm counting on you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head. Kakashi headed to the garage and got on his bike. He opened the door and sped off down the road. Sasuke headed back in the house. He could hear giggling coming from upstairs. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

Kakashi sped up to a gate. Ringing the buzzer, he stated his name and business. The gate opened and he drove in, parking his bike in front of the door. He pulled off his helmet and set it on the bike. Grabbing the bag on the back, he approached the door. It opened and Neji appeared.

"Good afternoon Kakashi." Neji seemed to not have a care in the world. "Please, come in." Kakashi walked through the door. He followed Neji towards a sitting area and took a seat across from him. Neji glanced at the bag.

"So, what brings you here?" He had a good idea why; staring at the bag, he knew his money was waiting for him.

"I have a few questions." Neji now looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to continue.

"Why did you put Hinata in an auction?" Neji was surprised by this question.

"Why, is she annoying you? You want to give her back?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Do I have to have a good reason to get rid of her? She was always in my way. She bugged me. She…" He was cut off by Kakashi.

"What? What did she do to make _you_ make her life a living hell? What did she do to make you sell her off in an auction full of perverted bastards? From what I can tell, she didn't deserve any of it."

"Why do I care what happens to her? She's not my problem." Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"You don't care that she was almost raped!" This really caught Neji off guard

"What do you mean?" Kakashi sweat dropped. _'How can he be this dense?'_

"Remember Orochimaru, the guy that was bidding against me? Well, he has this idea that Hinata is going to be his sex toy." Neji just stared at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Well…maybe she deserves it…" Kakashi's rage got the best of him. He lunged out of his seat and punched Neji square in the face.

"How can you say that? I don't know what you have against her, but if anything happens to her, I will come back here and finish what I've started." Kakashi turned back to the chair.

"Here's your money." He threw the bag at Neji and escorted himself out of the house. He got on his bike and sped off. Back in the house, Neji sat in disbelief as he held his face.

'_What…what do I have against her?'_ He thought back to before Hinata came to live at his house. They used to be friends… they used to play together… why did that all change? A servant came into the room.

"Sir, you have a guest at the door." Neji snapped back at the man.

"Tell them to go away."

"But sir, she is very persistent. She says she won't leave until she sees you." Neji got up and walked to the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was. "Tenten…"

She turned around and faced Neji. Her face beamed and she reached out and hugged him tightly. "Neji! It's so good to see you." Pulling back, she gazed into his white eyes. "Where is Hinata?"

Hearing those words, he looked down. "Tenten, I think I made a terrible mistake…"

"What's wrong?" Concern filled her voice. He brought her inside and set her into a chair. He told her the whole story. Tenten sat there in silence.

"How… How could you do that?" Tears were now in her eyes. Neji didn't know how to respond to this. Her eyes snapped to him, anger now replacing the sadness.

"How could you!" She swung her fist, but Neji easily dodged it. She tried another and another, but he kept dodging them. "How…could…you." She stopped and stared at him.

"She respected you Neji! She always wanted to be like you! How could you just throw her away?" She swung out once more, but Neji caught this punch. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close.

"Tenten…I don't know…" He closed his eyes. "When we were younger, you know my parents died. Shortly after, you and your family left…" She looked into his face, anger being replaced by sadness once more.

"I felt like I had no one to talk to and Hinata still had her family… she still had parents. I… I became jealous of her. When her parents died, she came to live with me, but I took all my frustrations out on her…" He opened his eyes; they looked so sad and depressed.

"I want to apologize to her. I… I wish I could take it all back." Tenten jerked a hand free and punched him in his stomach hard enough to jog him back to reality.

"If you want to take it back, why don't you do it already?" He looked down in her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will, but not today." He rubbed his cheek. "Kakashi is still quite mad at me, plus I don't know where to start. How do you tell someone you treated so badly you're sorry? How do I know she will even accept it?"

"You don't know, but you have to try." She hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

He closed his eyes. "I've missed you too."

------------------------

Back at the Hatake mansion, the girls were upstairs in Hinata's room. They had already filled her closet with the clothes and they were talking about the guys of their dreams. Hinata told Sakura of what happened the previous night.

"Go Hinata, go Hinata! Wow, you got to sleep in the same bed with him? Come on, tell me all about it!"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "No, we didn't do anything, he just held me while I slept." She twiddled her fingers again.

Sakura noticed this. "Hey, what aren't you telling me?"

Hinata turned bright red as she told her about the book. Sakura laughed. "Are you more worried about what you read or what you felt?" Hinata just shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

Sasuke sat in the den. He was bored out of his mind. Every once in a while, he would hear a few giggles up the stairs, then it calmed down and went back to being quiet. He almost couldn't take it anymore.

'_I promised him I'd protect her, not baby-sit her!'_

He heard a scream from up stairs followed by a voice yelling 'stop'.

'_Sakura… Hinata!'_ He bolted from the couch and ran up the stairs. Remembering Hinata mention her room was the third door on the left, he ran to the door and barged in.

"Sakura, Hinata, what's going on…" His voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him. Sakura was standing next to the end bed post. Her shirt was caught on it, which in her pulling, ripped half of it off her body. Her pink laced bra was visible. Hinata was trying to get the shirt unstuck.

"Stop moving Sakura-chan, you don't want it to rip anymore…" They both looked up and noticed Sasuke staring at them. Sakura's face turned a bright red.

"GET OUT!" He snapped back to reality and bolted out the door, slamming it behind him. He fell against the wall opposite the door, his face also bright red. _'Shit…this feeling…'_ He felt a hardness in his pants. He sat against the wall and calmed himself down. The feeling soon went away, but he was sweating all over.

Inside the room, Sakura was going crazy. "He…he saw me with my shirt half off! I'm so embarrassed!"

Hinata finished getting Sakura's shirt unstuck. She walked to her closet and pulled out a shirt. "Here, you can borrow this… yours is ruined." Sakura changed and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan… did you see his face? He was staring at you, with lustful eyes!"

Sakura uncovered her face and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" They sat and giggled together. Sasuke headed back down to the den, trying to forget what he just saw. Shortly after, Kakashi came into the room. He just got back from his errand.

"So, did everything go ok?" Sasuke just lowered his face, trying to hide the pinkness in it.

"Oh, I see… something must have happened… to make you act this way."

"Oh, shut up." Kakashi smirked as the girls came down the stairs.

"Kakashi, you're home!" Hinata was so happy to see him. "How did your errand go?"

"It went ok… so, how was your day?"

"I had a great time hanging out with Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled and glanced at the clock.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" With an approving nod from both Sasuke and Sakura, they headed to the dinning room. Dinner was soon served as they all talked more about their day.

After dinner, Sasuke and Sakura headed back to their homes. It was a little weird at first, with what happened earlier, but they kept it together. Hinata went and got a shower and put on something comfortable. Kakashi sat in his room reading his book.

Hinata sat on her bed, still a little shaky. She wanted to go to Kakashi so bad, she almost couldn't take it. _'Maybe if I go see him for a little bit, I'll feel better.'_ She got off her bed and went to his room. Hesitantly, she knocked on his door. He opened it and let her come in.

"I'm sorry Kakashi; I just wanted to be with you for a little bit."

"It's ok. You can stay as long as you want."

She sat beside him in silence, but a question suddenly popped in her head.

"Kakashi, why do you wear that mask and headband over your eye?"

He looked back at her, suddenly feeling uneasy. She sensed it.

"You don't have to answer…" He held her hand. _'I guess she'll find out sooner or later…'_

"No, it's ok." He slowly untied his headband and slid it off, revealing a scar and red eye. Hinata noticed it as the sharingan Sasuke also possessed.

"Does… it frighten you?" Kakashi seemed worried about how she would answer.

"No… no, you don't scare me." She slid closer to him. "Kakashi, I don't care how you look… I…. love you… for who you are."

Kakashi was surprised with this response. Hinata gasped as she realized what she said.

'_Oh no…what have I done?'_ She got up and ran to the door. "I-I'm sorry." She was about to open the door when she felt someone grab her hand.

"No, Hinata, please don't go." Kakashi turned her to face him. "I love you too." He placed her hands on his face.

"Please, take off the mask. I will not hide anything from you." She slowly lowered the mask and let out a small breath.

'_Oh my god! It should be illegal for someone to look this hot.'_ She averted her gaze, but Kakashi lifted her chin. He leaned in close and kissed her passionately. She flinched at first, remembering Orochimaru's rough attack. She soon fell into him, kissing him back eagerly. He pushed her gently against the door.

Hinata pulled back, catching her breath. She looked deep into Kakashi's eyes. "Kakashi… please, take me." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I'll do whatever you want."

------------------------

A/N: Ooooooo, sounds like something good is coming up! And what's up with Neji... is he becoming... nice? Hehehehehehe... soon, you'll find out! See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm soooo good! Another chapter done, this quickly too! I am proud of myself! I really enjoyed reading the reviews, and I even decided to answer a few questions regarding what jobs they have... basically, they are ninja and have ninja abilities, but it's not what they do for a living. You will read what Kakashi does soon, but as for Neji, I think he just inherited the money. Anyway, I hope you like! Remember, this is my first fic, so the lemon may not be up to par, but I enjoyed writing it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

------------------------

Chapter 5

Kakashi began to kiss Hinata's neck. She moaned, which only aroused him more. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She could feel his manhood against her, causing her panties to become moist. Setting her down, he began to remove her top, exposing her breasts. She removed his shirt and then he reached in and took her breast into his mouth, licking the tip. He laid her on the bed and gently massaged the other.

"Ohhhh…" She arched her back, pushing her breasts in his face. He removed his lips and traded sides. He soon found his way back to her lips. Using his free hands, he removed her pants and panties. Standing up, he gazed over her body, taking in the sight before him. Hinata felt self-conscious naked in front of him; he still had his pants on.

She reached up at his waistband and began to tug at it. Within moments, she had them off, along with his boxers. She stared up at him in awe, amazed at the size of his member. Kakashi smirked and leaned in closer to her. He inserted a finger into her warm center. Picking up the pace, he inserted another, making Hinata gasp and moan his name.

Taking his fingers out, he placed his head between her legs. He thrust his tongue into her, making her come in his mouth. "Ohhhh… Kakashi…." He swallowed every drop of her sweet juices. She lay there staring as he came back up to face her. He pushed her up farther on the bed and then straddled her, looking into her eyes.

"Want me to go on?" She leaned up and kissed him. "Please, continue."

He carefully lowered himself into her until he reached a small barrier. Holding her tight, he pushed himself all the way in, stretching her. She let out a small scream. _'It…it hurts so badly…'_

Kakashi waited until she adjusted to him. He let out small grunts. _'Man, she's tight!'_ When the pain was replaced by pleasure, Hinata started to move against him, resulting in more grunts from Kakashi. He began to set up his own pace, picking up speed with every thrust. Her moans filled his ears.

"K-Kakashi…please… don't stop…" He growled as her inner walls tightened around his shaft. He knew she was about to reach her climax… he was too. With a final thrust, they both came. Kakashi slightly collapsed on top of her, while she wrapped her arms around his body. They were both breathing heavily.

Pulling out of her, he lay beside her and stared into her eyes. She looked back at him and a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you… for giving me that wonderful experience." Kakashi pulled the covers up around them.

"I told you before… I'll be here for you no matter what you need… or want." He hugged her close as they both fell off to sleep.

Kenji walked past Kakashi's room just as they both finished their lovemaking. _'My, my, my sir. I suppose this means I will be serving a Ms. Hatake soon. I'm happy for you.'_ Smiling, he quietly walked downstairs so as not to disturb the two.

------------------------

The next day, Hinata awoke once again in the arms of Kakashi. _'Was it all just a dream…?'_ Looking up at Kakashi's uncovered face, she smiled and snuggled closer. _'…No, it really did happen.'_

Kakashi felt movement beside him. Looking down, he saw Hinata move closer to him, a smile on her face. He liked seeing her smile.

"Good morning." She looked back into his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like… a new woman." She sat up, pulling the sheet up with her. "I feel so happy when I'm with you." Leaning over, she kissed him. She sat back up, deep in thought. "Kakashi… I have a favor to ask." Sitting up, he waited for her to carry on.

"I've been thinking about what happened the other day. I don't ever want to give another the opportunity to do what you did last night with me." She turned to look in his eyes.

"Will… will you teach me how to fight? I know a little, but not being able to train has brought my skill down. I felt so weak against Orochimaru's grasp. If you hadn't shown up…" Kakashi leaned in and kissed her.

"What's more important is that I did show up. Don't think of the 'what ifs'." He stopped and put on a playful grin.

"However, I would still be happy to train you… although, I warn you, I'm no pushover."

Hinata jumped on him and hugged him. He liked the feeling of her body pressed on his. Getting up, she picked up her clothes. Kakashi handed her his robe.

"You only have to go down the hall… it would be a hassle to get dressed and then undress 2 seconds later." She smiled and gave him one last kiss.

"See ya downstairs…" She left the room and walked back to hers. Kakashi stared at her retreating figure, and then turned to get dressed.

Later that day, Hinata found herself in a training area Kakashi had for himself. There was equipment everywhere, as well as an empty area good for sparring. She met him there as he showed her some basic moves. As the day grew on, he showed her more moves and finally gave her an assessment.

"Ok, lets see how much you have learned." Kakashi positioned himself in the center of the sparring ring. "Come at me, using as much force as you can."

Hinata sprang from her spot and charged at Kakashi. She started by throwing a few punches, followed by a kick. Kakashi easily dodged them, but followed up with a swift counterattack. Hinata blocked it, but was caught a little off balance by the blow.

"Focus Hinata… think about what happened the other day. Do you want it to happen again?" Apparently this did the trick. She narrowed her eyes and thought back to Orochimaru. _'That damn bastard…'_

She let loose more punches and kicks with greater speed than before. She even managed to get in close and just barely punched his chest. Kakashi tried counterattacking, but was blocked and pushed back. He could tell she had indeed improved. He made a couple of hand signs and disappeared, reappearing behind her. He grabbed her arms and held her still.

"H-hey, that's not fair! You told me-" She was silenced with him kissing her neck. She softly moaned.

"I just wanted to congratulate you…. you pass your first assessment." She was about to turn and face him when Kenji came in.

"Sir, you have a visitor at the door." Hinata looked at him with a sad face, asking if he had to go.

"It'll only be a minute. I'll be right back." Kakashi let go of Hinata and walked out of the room. When he reached the front door, he nearly lost control.

"What in the hell are you doing here Neji?" Neji stood there calmly, not seeming to mind the harsh response from Kakashi.

"I'm here to speak with Hinata-san." Kakashi glared at him.

"What, to make life harder for her? You won't get to her as long as I'm here. It's best if you leave now before I change my mind and kick your ass for showing your face here."

'_I wonder what could be taking Kakashi so long.'_ Walking to the front door, she froze in her place. "Neji-san…"

Both men turned to her. Kakashi could see the pain in her eyes. "He was just leaving, Hinata…" He began to close the door, but Neji stood in the way.

"Hinata, I really need to speak to you. It's important…" Kakashi proceeded to push him out, but Hinata stopped him.

"It's ok Kakashi, I want to hear what he has to say." Walking in to the den, Neji spoke up.

"Um, Hinata-san, what I have to discuss is a private matter." Kakashi looked to Hinata, who nodded her head.

"If you need me, for anything, I'll be in the room right down the hall." Walking past Neji, he said something only his ears could hear. "And if you do anything to hurt her there will be hell to pay." Walking out the door, he gave him one final death glare.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Neji-san?" She sat with the same look she wore for years; the same lifeless stare that was the result of his actions. He almost couldn't take the guilt that welled up inside of him.

"A-are you ok?" She thought the question kind of odd, but she just nodded her head. "Kakashi told me what happened the other day…" She gasped and looked down at her hands, twiddling her fingers. She didn't know how to respond, it had been awhile since Neji had ever said he cared about her.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok…" There was a long awkward silence. Hinata still sat with the same face, which tormented Neji on the inside. _'I need to tell her…'_ Building up courage, he finally began to talk.

"Hinata… I don't know how to say this but it has to be said." She noticed his voice was no longer cruel, but more of like it was when they were younger. "I… I want you to know that I am sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the past 11 years."

Hinata was shocked at what she heard. _'He's sorry?'_ She could just barely remember the last time he apologized to her, which seemed like an eternity ago. She vaguely remembered something about herself being scared…

---Flashback---

"Oniichan, where did you go? Oniichan!" Hinata ran through a dark wood, searching for someone. She didn't know why, but he got mad, and then suddenly left. She was getting scared and didn't know where he or even she was at that moment. She began to cry. "Oniichan…"

Neji came running through the woods. "Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan, is that you?" Neji found the crying girl standing by a tree.

"Oniichan…" He quickly embraced the girl.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that… I don't know what happened to me… can you ever forgive me?"

Hinata wiped away her tears. "Of course Oniichan, I could never stay mad at you forever."

He reached out and held her hand as he led her through the woods. "Come on, let's go back to the house."

---End Flashback---

Neji continued. "I've always had this idea that it was your fault about everything, but after I thought things over, I realized I have been wrong all these years. I know it probably means nothing to you now, but I truly am sorry… could you… could you ever forgive me?" His voice sounded shaky and nervous.

"I… I want us to go back to how we used to be together… best friends… however, I understand if you don't want to. Just tell me and I will stay out of your life for good." He didn't look into her eyes. He felt he didn't deserve to after how he had treated her.

Hinata stood up and reached out to him. "Neji-san, I can always forgive you…" He looked up, hope filling his eyes. "But, I will never forget what happened." She sat down next to him, staring at the floor.

"As far as going back to how we used to be, I would like to do that, but it will take some time…" She looked back in his eyes; a smile crept on her face. "But we can always try." Neji took this as a good sign, and they continued talking, slowly getting back on better grounds with each other.

Kakashi was getting impatient. They had been talking for over an hour, but what bothered him most was that she was talking with Neji, the man that made her so weak and fragile. He was relieved when they walked from the den. Kakashi noted that Hinata was not upset, but seemed a little happy. She walked him to the door before telling him goodbye. Coming from the door, she reached out and hugged Kakashi.

"Everything is going to be ok Kakashi, don't look so concerned."

"What was so important that he couldn't tell me? He didn't do anything to make you upset, did he?"

"No, nothing like that…actually, he just apologized to me… for all that he had done…" She hugged him tighter. "I'm not sure what changed his attitude, but I'm happy… I might finally get to see the Neji I know and love again…"

Kakashi smirked _'So I guess what I said actually did get through that thick skull.'_

"Oh, by the way, Neji is coming over tomorrow after lunch…" Kakashi looked down at Hinata, his expression changing behind the mask.

"What? Why is he coming back?"

"He wants to help me with my training… with the byakugan." Kakashi's face returned to its calm expression.

"Well, I guess that will be ok… but I hope you know that Sasuke and Sakura are coming tomorrow."

"Oh no, I forgot! Do you think they will mind?"

"No, I think it will be fine. Hey, I'll give you the rest of the day off from training. You did well today anyway. I'm going to be in the office that is next to my room if you need me." It just occurred to Hinata that she didn't know what Kakashi did for a living. What made him so rich?

"Hey, Kakashi…w-what kind of job do you have?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Hinata nodded her head.

"Well, my dad owned a chain of book stores and they were handed down to me…"

"Really? That's cool! Can you take me to one of them soon?" Kakashi turned a little pink.

"Maybe… but I don't think you would want to go." He turned and headed back up the stairs. _'I don't think a store that sells books like the 'Icha Icha' series is a 'take your girlfriend to work' kinda place.'_

Hinata was a little confused, but an idea came into her head. She quietly snuck up the stairs and slipped into Kakashi's room. Taking a brief look around, she saw his orange book on the side table. Swiping it, she hurried back to her room.

Kakashi went back to his room. _'Now, where did I put that book?'_ He looked in the usual spot it was always sitting, which was on his side table. When it wasn't there, he looked around a little more before giving up. _'I bet Kenji has it…I told him he could borrow it AFTER I was done! Now what am I gonna read while I'm not at work…'_ He headed back to his office sulking.

Hinata flipped through the book, stopping to read some pages, turning all shades of red, and continued. She finally found what she was looking for. She quickly changed into Kakashi's robe and she ran back to his room. All she had to do was wait for him to be done with work…

After sitting in his office actually doing work, Kakashi decided it was time for a break. When he got to his room he was greeted by Hinata. She was sitting on his bed with the robe partly open. Walking towards her, he noticed a look in her eye he hadn't seen before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure he would like this side of her.

She stood up and spun him around, sitting him on the bed. She crawled on to his lap, facing him, once again feeling him harden under her. Removing his mask, she leaned in close to his ear.

"Kakashi…you have been so kind to me, I thought I would repay you…" Glancing over at his book, she let out a small giggle. Now, he understood; she had taken his book. She began to nibble his ear and send kisses down his neck. Kakashi didn't resist; he was now positive he liked this side of her.

She removed his shirt and slid her hands down his chest to his waistband. Smiling, she loosened it and let him free. She slid down to the floor between his legs and eagerly placed her mouth around him. Kakashi began moaning. She licked and sucked on him while he began calling her name. It only took a little more before he managed to gasp out between grunts.

"Gonna…come…" Hinata braced herself, waiting for his juices to fill her mouth. He finally came with a soft moan of her name. It was almost too much for Hinata to handle, but she swallowed as much as she could. Coming back to meet his face, she had a small trail of his fluid running down from her mouth.

Reaching up to wipe it away, he quickly grabbed her waist. "Since you looked through my book, I'm sure you remember reading about this…" Hinata gasped as he quickly removed the robe. Standing up he placed her on his newly hardened shaft. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ahhhh… Kakashi…"

"Now, hold on…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently, but firmly, picked her up and slid her back down, picking up speed and going deeper each time. Hinata let her head fall back as she screamed out his name. "Kakashi! Ahhhh… Kakashi…."

Kakashi felt in heaven as her warm center tightened around him. With a few grunts and moans they both came. Kakashi sat on the bed and fell back, Hinata lying on his chest. Looking up at her, Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. "I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too, Hinata, and nothing will ever change that." Shortly after a knock came to the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but once again, you did not finish your work! Don't make me come in there, mister!" Kakashi sat up and placed Hinata on his bed.

"I'll be back in a sec, you can rest in here until then." Putting his clothes back on, he walked out into the hall. Hinata could here voices in the hall.

"Sir, when will you learn to take responsibility and finish what you start?"

"Hn, I don't know Kenji. I'll be sure to think about it while I 'work'?" Hinata giggled and laid back. She thought back to when they first met. _'He is everything I could have ever asked for.'_

------------------------

Orochimaru sat in silence in a dimly lit room. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Kabuto." A man with white hair and glasses came into the room. Standing before Orochimaru, he waited for further instruction.

"Prepare the men; we will be heading out soon." With a nod, Kabuto turned to leave the room. Orochimaru clenched his fist. A smile appeared on his face as he let his tongue escape his mouth.

'_You will be mine Hinata…just wait a little longer…'_

------------------------

A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter! I wonder what Orochimaru will do... Anyway, I am depressed to tell you that school started back for me today, so hopefully I will be able to update this story with small gaps (but I make no promises). anywho, see ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, won't talk long, but I want to say thanks for all the reviews! I know you have had to wait a long time for this chapter, I'm so sorry! (school is so annyoing!) Anyway, I'll let you read! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

------------------------

Chapter 6

The next day came suddenly. Sasuke and Sakura were already at the house; Sasuke was with Kakashi doing some friendly sparring while the girls were upstairs. Neji had still not arrived.

"Hey, can I borrow this shirt?" Sakura was standing in Hinata's closet holding a short sleeved jade shirt while Hinata was pacing back and forth. She seemed a little uneasy.

"Yeah, sure." Hinata continued to pace. Sakura put the shirt down. _'Is she even listening to me?'_ She decided to find out.

"Can I shove you out the window?" Hinata didn't even look up. She just nodded her head.

"Whatever you want." Sakura let out a sigh. _'She's not listening.'_ Walking to her friend, she set her on the bed and sat down beside her.

"What's on your mind Hinata-chan? Does it have something to do with your cousin coming over today?" Seeming to actually hear her, Hinata nodded her head.

"I don't know why, but I feel a little scared. I'm happy he wants to change and go back to how we used to be, but I can't help but think about how he treated me for all these years." She stared at the floor.

"It's ok to be worried, but he can't do anything to hurt you now. You have your friends here to help you." Hinata looked up at Sakura.

'_She's right, I do have friends.'_

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I really needed that." Sakura smiled.

"No problem."

Downstairs, Kakashi and Sasuke were having a bit of fun. It had been a while since they last sparred with each other. They were gladly showing new techniques, dodging blows and just enjoying the competition.

Kakashi reached in for a punch, but Sasuke easily blocked it and countered with a kick. Kakashi dodged it and came back with one of his own. Back and forth they both went, neither one actually hitting the other.

Within an instant, they both paused with their hands at the others' neck; if either one had a kunai, they both would have been done for. Drawing back, Kakashi dusted himself off.

"I see you have improved since we last fought." Sasuke smirked and followed suit.

"Same with you. So, I hear Neji is coming over today." Kakashi snorted at the sound of his name. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What, you upset about something?" Kakashi stared at Sasuke.

'_He knows good and well I can't stand Neji.'_ He walked out of the sparring ring and grabbed a water bottle. Sasuke joined him and sat on the ground, staring out across the ring.

"You know, he may be telling the truth." Kakashi glanced down at Sasuke.

"He might really want to make things better with Hinata. I know you don't fully trust him – hell, I don't even trust him. But while he's here, try to at least act sensible." Kakashi was surprised.

"So, since when did you become so talkative? And to tell me how to act? This is not like you." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, normally it's the other way around. I figure I should give you a few pointers for a change." Their conversation was cut short when Kenji entered the room.

"Sir, your guests have arrived."

'_Guests? I thought only Neji was coming.'_ Kakashi and Sasuke headed out to the entrance hall to meet them. Neji was standing with his arms crossed and Tenten was standing close behind him, looking around with curiosity. Kakashi hadn't seen him with a girl before, so this was really funny to him.

"So, you finally got yourself a girl Neji? Took you long enough." Neji was annoyed and embarrassed; Tenten blushed slightly. Sasuke sighed.

'_Did what I say earlier not make sense?'_ Kakashi was still living it up until he heard an excited voice from up the stairs.

"Oneechan? Oneechan, is that you?" Hinata flew down the stairs. Tenten held out her arms as the two girls hugged one another.

"Oneechan… you mean she's your sister?" Sakura was still at the top of the stairs, confused as to what just happened.

"I've missed you so much Hinata-chan." Tenten drew back. "Wow, you sure have grown; I hardly recognized you." Hinata giggled and turned back at the confused group of people.

"This is Tenten. Her family was a friend of our family, and we grew up together. She has always been like a sister to me." Tenten smiled and gave Hinata another hug. Sakura came down the stairs.

"It's so nice to meet you! My name is Sakura." Sakura began talking nonstop to the new girl in the group. Tenten seemed a little scared by the sudden burst of words coming out of Sakura's mouth. Hinata giggled and turned to face Neji. He still seemed a little embarrassed about the comment Kakashi made. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Neji-san, I can't wait to get started." Slowly, the group made their way back to the training room.

Right away, Hinata and Neji went out to the center of the sparring ring. He began to show her some techniques to perfect her byakugan. Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… will you help me with my training?" She closed her eyes and waited for his response.

"Sure" It was short and simple. Sakura was overjoyed. They began to set up for a quick sparring round. They didn't fight long before Sasuke stopped.

"Sakura, try standing like this. It's a better defensive position." She tried to mimic his stance, but found it a little difficult. Sasuke came up behind her.

"No, hold your hand like this… and shift your weight on this foot…" He was moving her body to fit the stance, and Sakura was turning all shades of red. Feeling his body this close was almost too much for her to handle. Sasuke also felt it too; it took him everything he had to keep himself calm. She still wasn't getting it right, so he reached down to her waist.

"I told you to shift your weight to this foot." He pulled her back to so she was leaning on her back foot, but that's not what she was noticing. He pulled her back very close to his manhood, and she thought she was going to faint on the spot.

Kakashi glanced at the two and let out a small chuckle. _'So, you're trying to make your move, huh?'_ He then looked back towards the two in the middle. He watched Neji very closely, making sure he didn't try anything. Tenten walked up next to Kakashi.

"Hey, you're Kakashi right?" He nodded his head, never taking his eyes off Hinata.

"So, I heard you were the one that bought Hinata." Kakashi glanced down at Tenten, and then looked back at the two in the center.

"Neji told me about what happened… It appears you have been treating her well… she seems so happy. I want to thank you… for being the one who bought her." Tenten now had Kakashi's attention. He turned to fully face her.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just doing what anyone would have done." Tenten shook her head.

"Don't be so modest. Besides, I don't think any other man would have bought her because they felt bad for her." Kakashi nodded his head. He knew what she meant by that.

In the center, Neji was demonstrating to Hinata how she could make her byakugan better. She watched patiently and took mental notes. Next, he asked her to try. At first she stumbled through, but eventually she caught on to what he was talking about. Soon, she was performing the byakugan with ease.

Everyone decided to take a break. They all had ended up practicing very hard during that afternoon, and it was getting close to dinnertime. Kakashi decided it would be best if everyone stayed to eat. That night, the dinner table was full for a change, and everything went fine – except for the occasional glare and smart talk between Neji and Kakashi.

After dinner, Tenten wanted to get some more talk in with Hinata. The girls all went upstairs to Hinata's room, but Tenten and Sakura both turned to the guys while Hinata rushed up to her room. Tenten spoke first.

"Neji, Kakashi, you two better behave. And don't think about starting one of your stupid bets again." Sakura nodded her head and snapped over to face Sasuke.

"And you, Sasuke, will be held responsible for anything bad that happens." Sasuke frowned and began to protest.

"What? Why do I get in trouble if they act like idiots?" Sakura smiled.

"Because, you're Kakashi's friend… and you should be there to help keep him out of trouble. And if he causes trouble, then you obviously failed your job." The girls turned and made their way to Hinata's room.

Sasuke now regretted staying for dinner. Here, both of these 'adults' were already starting to trash talk the other. Before he could calm them down, they already were placing bets. Kakashi walked to a cabinet and pulled out a big bottle of rum. Sasuke saw this and was getting a bad feeling.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Grabbing two shot glasses, Kakashi walked back to where Neji was.

"Neji and I are going to play a little game. Basically, I think I can hold my liquor better than he can." Neji glared at him.

"No, I believe I can hold liquor better than you!" Kakashi set the glasses down.

"Fine, we'll let Sasuke be the judge." Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I don't think this is such a good idea." Kakashi looked back to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Besides, he'll be knocked out after the first two drinks. This game won't last long." Neji was getting impatient. Sasuke sighed.

'_Why must I give in to peer pressure?'_ Kakashi smiled and began to pour the rum.

------------------------

"I'm so glad that you are back Oneechan. I see you and Neji-san are still close." Tenten blushed a little, but pushed it back.

"Hinata-chan, why do you refer to Neji as 'san'? What ever happened to your usual Oniichan?" Hinata looked a little sad as she thought of the reasons why, but Sakura spoke up for her.

"It's because of how Neji acted when she was younger." Tenten seemed upset, thinking about just how much he hurt her. She decided to change the subject.

"What about you and Kakashi? He seems like such a nice guy." Sakura nodded her head as Hinata started to blush.

"You bet he is. Hinata told me he even let her stay with him one night because she was scared –." Tenten was shocked at hearing this, and Hinata was turning a little bit pinker. Realizing her mistake at blurting it out, Sakura covered her mouth.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to do it." Hinata just smiled with an 'it's ok' smile. "Besides, you said you never did anything else anyway, right?" Hinata turned an even darker shade of pink. She didn't think it would get out this fast. Tenten noticed this.

"Nothing else did happen, right?" Hinata didn't answer right away.

'_I guess I should tell them now…'_

"WHAT!" Sakura and Tenten screamed in unison. Hinata was now going into the red stages. Sakura jumped up and was going crazy.

"Oh my god! I knew this would happen! Come on, tell me what happened!" Tenten even smiled.

"I guess you really have grown up. And to think, you got to do that before me." Hinata felt much better that the two girls didn't seem to mind; other than the fact that they just wanted the details. Her face returned to a light pink as she sat down to tell her story.

------------------------

About thirteen shots later and one fourth of the bottle left, both men looked terrible. They struggled to keep their eyes open, both really feeling the effects of the liquor. Sasuke sighed once again.

"I told you guys this wasn't a good idea." Both men were now slurring their insults at each other. Sasuke took the bottle and proceeded to put it away. However, when he got to the cabinet, he regretted leaving the table. Both men were up and were sloppily throwing punches at each other. He turned, bottle still in hand, and rushed back.

"Uh, you bastard!" Kakashi attempted to hit Neji in the face, but his aim was off and he ended up flying his fist right past him. Neji laughed.

"Who you callin' a bastard, asshole!" He attempted to punch him in the gut, but he flew past him and landed face first on the floor. Kakashi laughed before tripping over Neji's feet and landing next to him. The two struggled to get up, but ended up just talking trash instead of moving. Within a few moments, they both were laying there passed out on the floor. Sasuke shook his head.

'_Idiots…'_ A few seconds later Sasuke heard footsteps coming from upstairs. _'Oh shit!'_

"Hey, what's going on down here…" Hinata stopped when she saw the two men lying on the floor, faces flushed. Looking up, she saw Sasuke holding a near empty bottle. He was looking a little nervous.

"I-it's not what you think…" Sakura came flying down the stairs and knocked Sasuke square on the head.

"We told you to keep an eye on them!" Sakura was very mad, but looking at his face, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Hinata and Tenten were already on the floor next to the guys. Deciding it was time to leave, Sakura told Sasuke he had to help get Neji back to his house. (basically, he had to transfer Neji from house to car, then from car upstairs to room… Tenten took over from there.) He then proceeded to walk Sakura home.

Hinata asked Kenji if he would mind helping her get Kakashi up the stairs. When he was in his room, Hinata did her best to get him changed out of his clothing and into something more comfortable. Laying there beside him, she tried to figure out why he ended up drunk in the first place. Shrugging her shoulders she soon fell asleep, hoping he didn't wake up and decide to puke on her.

The next day, both Kakashi and Neji woke up with serious hangovers. They promised they would never do it again… but we all know how that turned out.

The week continued like that day; there was training, dinner, and once again, there was a drinking bet, but this time Kakashi chose vodka… there were much fewer rounds of shots that night. Hinata was happy. She was getting closer to Neji, and having Tenten back was even more encouraging. She didn't think anything could go wrong…

------------------------

The day was dark and stormy. She didn't know why, but Hinata had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She was downstairs doing some training with Neji. Everything was going fine till the power when out.

"What was that?" Tenten was stumbling around the room. She couldn't see anything.

"The power went out. Must be because of the storm." Neji found her and held her hand; he knew she didn't like storms that much.

Kakashi made his way to Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. "Let's go check outside." Following, they both made their way to the front door. Hinata found Sakura.

"Hey, there are some candles in the storage closet. If you get those, I'll get the ones in my room. They parted and went their separate ways. Kakashi and Sasuke were staring outside.

"It seems the neighbors have power…"glancing to the side of the house, Sasuke noticed the power box was destroyed. He showed Kakashi.

"I'm not liking the looks of this…" There was movement behind them; lightning struck. Both turned in time to see a man with white hair before the light faded.

"What do you want?" Kakashi was being cautious. He didn't know who this man was or why he was here. The man just smiled.

"It's not me that wants anything. You should be more worried about what _he_ wants." Hearing glass break, the man looked up.

"I guess you're too late… my Lord Orochimaru has already got what he came for." With that, the man vanished. Kakashi was now worried and enraged at the same time.

"Hinata!"

------------------------

Upstairs in her room, Hinata was shifting through her closet for the candles. _'I know they are here somewhere…'_ She stopped searching when she heard a noise behind her. Turning slowing, she was horrified at who she saw. Orochimaru stood against her bed, looking hungrily at her.

"Good evening Hinata. Nice day we're having, hn?" She jumped up and got positioned to fight. Orochimaru liked her reaction; it made him want to feel her struggle in his grasp.

'_Not here… can't cause too much commotion or I'll be figured out.'_ He smiled evilly at Hinata and disappeared. She hastily looked around, trying to find where he would reappear. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her chest, using his free hand to quickly cover her mouth with a cloth. She struggled to get free, but was soon feeling sleepy.

"Good night Hinata…" She tried to keep her eyes open, but was soon passed out and fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and caressed her skin. Getting nasty thoughts, he broke the window and jumped out.

'_Now that I have her, I get to have my fun…'_

Kakashi lunged up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he got to Hinata's room, he fell to his knees. Seeing the broken window, he cried out in rage.

"HINATA!"

------------------------

A/N: O.O ... Orochimaru always has to screw things up... well, I hope you liked it! I don't have much to say, other than I hope to update soon! See ya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ... O.O ... Has it really been THIS long since I updated? I am sooooo sorry! Things have just been really hectic right now in my life and I fell behind. Well, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

------------------------

Kakashi's cry was heard all over the house. Everyone was frozen, listening to the dreary echo of his voice. Sasuke snapped out of his daze. Climbing the stairs, he was not expecting the sight before him. Kakashi was still on the ground, head sunk to the floor.

"Kakashi…"

"She's gone." His voice was shaky. Sasuke wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like he was crying. A roll of thunder roared as he rose to his feet, clenching his fists.

"That damn bastard took her!" His voice was now deep; Sasuke had never heard him like this before. It concerned him; he knew what Kakashi was capable of and he would have hated to be Orochimaru right now. He heard footsteps and turned to see Sakura staring wide-eyed in the room. Lightning flashed, illuminating her frightened face.

"W-what happened?" She looked around frantically. "Where is Hinata!" Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"Orochimaru…" Glancing at the broken glass, and at Kakashi's still figure, she began to back up slowly, shaking her head.

"No… he came back?" A tear began to slide down her cheek. Sasuke reached out and pulled her close into an embrace.

"Don't worry, we will get her back." More footsteps were heard; soon, Neji and Tenten were standing in the door.

"What happened?" Neji sounded worried. With the next wave of thunder and blaze of lightning, Kakashi turned around and glared at him. Sasuke didn't like how this was going.

"Hinata is gone… and it's your fault!" Neji was taken aback by this.

"What do you mean it's my fault!"

"If you had never had that damn auction, Orochimaru would have never set eyes on her!" Neji realized what had happened. He lowered his head, feeling even more guilt. Tenten stepped from behind Neji, eyes narrowed at Kakashi.

"He already apologized for that, he didn't mean it! Besides, if there were no auction, do you think you would have ever met her?" Kakashi didn't think about that, but it didn't change the fact that he saw Neji at fault.

"I told you I'd finish what I started if anything bad happened… so prepare to get your ass kicked!" He stormed towards Neji. Sasuke let go of Sakura and blocked his path, holding Kakashi back.

"This isn't the time to fight Neji; Hinata is the one who's in danger. Let's think of a way to get her back." Kakashi stopped struggling and turned towards the window.

"You're right Sasuke. Sorry…" Neji stepped forward.

"It's ok… we're all a little on edge because of what happened." Sakura spoke up, still a little shaky after hearing the news.

"W-what are we going to do? How are we going to find her?" They all exchanged glances, wondering the same thing. Kakashi turned around to face them and then looked seriously at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you remember where his house was?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Trust me, if I knew where he was, I would have already killed his sorry ass for what he did…" Absentmindedly, he touched the spot on his shoulder where the snake left his mark. "I wish I could be some help…but he drugged me when I started to gain control over the curse mark. After I left, I passed out and didn't remember a thing about the actual travel from his house." Kakashi nodded his head, but looked back to the group with a new smirk.

"I think I got an idea." Just then, the person Kakashi was looking for appeared at the door.

"S-sir, what happened? Is everything alright?" Kakashi filled Kenji in on what happened. Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"So you're telling me that some creep, named Orochimaru, has kidnapped Hinata-san?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Give me ten minutes." With that, Kenji vanished. Everyone else was looking at Kakashi, confused as can be.

"So, how is this supposed to help?" Tenten doubted Kakashi really had a plan to begin with.

"Well, you see, Kenji has this thing… he can get info really easy."

"…" Everyone stared at him with the same look; a 'what the hell' type look. Kakashi just shook his head.

"Just be ready to leave in ten minutes." With that, the group dispersed and each person went to get ready.

Wandering around in Hinata's room, Sakura found a bag and grabbed it, carrying it to the bathroom. Stuffing it with medicines, she then turned to a cabinet and grabbed some gauze pads and medical tape. Placing her hand to her chin she thought for a moment.

'_I feel like I'm missing something…'_ Just then it hit her. Walking back to the room and reaching for her purse left on the bed, she shifted through it and pulled out a small container. _'Can't leave without this.'_ Stuffing it in her bag, she proceeded to walk downstairs.

Neji and Tenten were back in the training room, sorting through their things. Neji grabbed his weapons bag and was about to leave when he noticed Tenten packing scrolls in her pockets. She looked so serious, but somehow, he found that she looked cuter that way.

He smiled and reached from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging himself close to her body. The sudden contact was so unexpected that Tenten dropped the scroll she had been holding, leaving her to instinctively grab his arms. He burrowed his face into the small space beside her neck, loving the smell of her soft skin. With a low voice, he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there. If there is anything I can do…" With that, Tenten whirled around and stared into his eyes.

"Yes… you can shut up for a change." She leaned forward and kissed him. Now it was Neji's turn to be surprised. He often thought about kissing her, but he never imagined that _she_ would kiss _him_. He leaned forward into the kiss, pulling her closer. With the next shock of thunder, Tenten jerked away and let out a small shriek. Neji chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, I'm here." He took her hand as they both began to walk out of the room.

"It's kinda funny to think you can beat up men twice your size, but a little thunder is enough to break you." Tenten took her free hand and punched him on his arm. Neji laughed a bit. "Just kidding."

Weapons pouch in hand, Sasuke stood silently waiting for Kakashi. He was pacing back and forth in his room, packing a small bag. There were a few weapons, a handful of scrolls, and a small jacket that appeared to be one of Hinata's.

"Got a plan yet?" Kakashi came to a stop in front of the Uchiha.

"Yeah, we get in, get Hinata, and get out…" Walking back towards the bag, he mumbled something to himself.

"… If Orochimaru ends up dead somewhere in between, that would be good too." Hearing this, Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell you not to do it, because that bastard deserves to die more than anything. But I will ask you one thing…" A smile crept slowly on his face. "Can you save a punch for me?" Smirking behind the mask, Kakashi nodded his head. They both exited the room, heading back towards the entrance hall where the others were waiting.

Approaching the entrance hall, Kakashi saw everyone was ready. Looking at his watch, their ten minutes were just about up. _'57…58…59…'_

Suddenly, Kenji appeared before them holding a scroll. Turning to face Kakashi, he smiled slightly as he opened it.

"Name: Orochimaru. Appearance: Black hair, snake eyes, pale skin. Fighting Style: Excels in all areas, likes to summon snakes. General: Lives about an hour from here in a secluded area. Has very many men working for him; some gender confused. Apparently, a white haired man named Kabuto is his right-hand man. His favorite color is bubble-gum hot pink. His favorite accessory is a giant purple bow tied around the waist, for easy access, and one earring (likes to pretend he's a pirate). And he enjoys banging girls and looking at little boys."

Looking up, everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. They didn't know he could get _that_ type of information.

'_How is this ever gonna be useful?'_ Tenten shook her head as she leaned onto Neji. Sakura lifted her hand to rest on her chin.

"His right-hand man… ewww, that is so gross! But, I do wonder who his _left_-hand man is…" Everyone sweat dropped. Sasuke was the first to speak up.

"Sakura, you do know that a 'right-hand man' is a person that is second in charge, right?"

"Y-yeah, I knew that… I was just joking." She was turning a little pink. Inner Sakura screamed out. _'How can I be so stupid!' _

Gathering his senses back, Kenji turned back to Kakashi. "There is some info on him too." Unrolling the scroll further, he continued to read.

"Name: Kabuto. Appearance: Known as the 'closet pervert', he has white hair and glasses that give off the nerdish look. Fighting Style: Not gonna go there (not much to talk about). General: Tends to wear purple, although favorite color is orange. Has been caught wearing a yellow polka dot dress moaning Orochimaru's name. Likes to wear a white belt and keeps his hair pulled back with a purple hair tie, apparently given to him by Orochimaru. Shoes of choice: flip flops. Enjoys banging girls with odd color hair and _pleasuring_ Orochimaru.

Once again, there were shocked faces that couldn't believe that these men really were psycho. Tenten finally spoke up, looking a bit confused.

"How is this information going to help us?"

Kakashi took the scroll from Kenji and answered. "Well, this scroll gives us a location and directions on how to get to his house. It also gives us a little extra info we can use to our advantage if need be… although, I don't think we will need it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kenji smiled at Kakashi.

"Sir, the rain has stopped. Shall I ready the motorbikes?" Kakashi nodded his head and began to gather his things. It was just then that Sasuke noticed that Sakura was standing close by with her bag on. He tensed and held his breath for a second. _'Does she really want to come?'_ Moving closer to her, he looked into her eyes and spoke with a monotone voice.

"Sakura, I don't think it is a good idea if you come." She looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"Why can't I?" Her face showed little anger, but he could tell she was screaming inside.

"I have my reasons." She took a step forward.

"I won't get in the way, plus I can fight for myself." Sasuke shook his head.

"You are not needed." He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he couldn't just jump out and let her know his true feelings.

"What the hell do you mean? I work at a hospital for crying out loud!" By now the rest of the group was starting to stare. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke took a step towards her.

"You are not going!"

-----

Sakura clung tightly to Sasuke as they sped down the road. Grumbling in his head, Sasuke recalled what had just happened. Sakura made such a big fuss about not going that everyone practically told Sasuke to shut it and let her go. Now, she was behind him on his bike heading to Orochimaru's place.

Neji was following beside them, Tenten holding on behind. Kakashi was leading, picking up speed with every new turn. _'Hang on a little longer Hinata.'_

-----

Hinata awoke with a slight headache. _'Man, what did they drug me with?'_ Rubbing her temples, she finally started to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on a massive bed covered in satin sheets that were a deep red. Two of the walls were also painted the same red, while the other two were plain white. Across the white carpet was a mahogany dresser with a mirror.

Only one thing stood out as being different from everything else: the grey chain attached to her ankle. The other end was attached to the bottom of the bedpost. Tugging at it, noticed the strange key hole on the side. _'Not gonna be easy to pick this thing…'_

Footsteps were approaching, breaking her concentration on the lock. Staring at the door, it slowly opened, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Are you awake yet, Hinata?" She tensed as Orochimaru walked into the room. Licking his lips, he began to walk towards her. She scurried to the edge of the bed and jumped down, running to the opposite side of the room as far as the chain would let her. Jerking the chain, her eyes began to fill with tears. Orochimaru laughed.

"You can't get away Hinata." Reaching down, he picked up the chain and gave a quick pull. Hinata fell on her back. Orochimaru began pulling the chain slowly, dragging her across the floor. She reached with fumbling hands, trying desperately to grab something, anything. He laughed again as he reached out for her. Grabbing her, he straddled her hips and leaned in close.

"You are mine…" Hinata narrowed her eyes and lifted her hands.

"Fuck off bastard!" Thrusting one hand up, the palm of her hand made contact under his chin, causing his head to fly back with an audible crack. With her other hand, she pushed him off, letting a leg come up to kick him in the gut. She crawled back as far as she could go as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Now Hinata, was that really necessary?" He had a different look in his eye, one of a predator about to attack its prey. "If we want to have fun, then you have to be more submissive."

"L-like hell I w-will!" She noticed him smirking.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Lunging forward he gave her no time to react. He bit into the flesh of her shoulder, causing her to scream out. She began squirming, but he held her tight until he was done with his mark. Drawing back, he left her lying on the floor as he headed for the door.

"I'll be back soon." With that he left, leaving a shuddering Hinata. Placing a hand on the mark, she felt it burn around her fingertips. Making her way to the mirror, she turned to look at her shoulder; there was a mark similar to the curse put on Sasuke, except it was red.

Walking to the bed, she sat with her back resting on the headboard, drawing her knees close to her body. _'How am I ever gonna get out of this?'_

-----

Kabuto was waiting outside the room. Hearing the scream from within, he stared at the door until it opened, revealing a slightly beaten, but very pleased Orochimaru. Closing the door behind him, he walked by without even a single word. Kabuto glanced back at the door before turning back towards Orochimaru. "Did you just use…"

"Yes, I did. What's the matter, are you jealous?" Kabuto narrowed his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was envious of the quiet raven haired girl that stole his master's heart. He began to walk away, but was interrupted by a familiar hissing sound. A small snake slithered by his foot, making its way to Orochimaru. Kabuto waited, knowing this would bring new information. After a short pause Orochimaru turned back towards Kabuto.

"It appears we have company. Get the men ready." He nodded his head and turned to leave. Before he could get far, he felt Orochimaru grab his arm, coming closer behind him.

"Do whatever you want to them, but save Kakashi for me… I've got a surprise to show him."

"Whatever you wish, _Lord_ Orochimaru." The extra stress on 'lord' made Orochimaru arch an eyebrow. He moved closer, whispering in his ear.

"If you do this for me, I will repay you…" He grinded his hips into Kabuto's backside. With a low moan Kabuto nodded his head and left.

'_This is going to be an interesting night…'_ Orochimaru glanced back at Hinata's door. _'A very interesting night.'_ He headed for another room, his smile never fading as he thought of ways to torture Kakashi.

------------------------

A/N: Hehehehe... my friend, Sakura-chan, helped me with the descrpitions of Orochimaru and Kabuto... it was really fun to do! I wonder what is gonna happen now. You know Orochimaru is up to no good... See ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY GUYS!!!! Please dont hate me... first, my computer was acting weird, then I was bombarded with homework, then my computer acted even weirder than before!!!! Well, at least I got the chapter up!!! Hope you like it!!! R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

-----

Kakashi and the gang slowed to a stop in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. They all dismounted the bikes and formed a circle. Neji looked around the group and settled on Kakashi.

"So, what's the plan?" Everyone looked at Kakashi, waiting for orders.

"The main objective is to get Hinata. We're going to go in, take her, and kill anybody that stands in our way… including Orochimaru." Everyone nodded, agreeing that was the main idea. Movement stirred and Kakashi drew a kunai, flinging it to a tree and stabbing a snake square in the head.

"And seeing that we are dealing with Orochimaru, he will have snakes to track our movement…" Everyone became more aware of their surroundings, checking to make sure nothing was watching them.

"Ok, as far as positions go, Neji, Sasuke, and I are going to be leading fighters. Tenten, you play back-up and jump in if needed. Sakura, you are our medic. Keep out of fights as much as you can. We need you to keep the rest of us healed." Nodding their heads, Sakura took one last glance around.

"So why exactly did we stop here? Where are we?" Kakashi pointed at a group of trees.

"Behind this small wooded area is where Orochimaru is. I was hoping we could make a surprise entrance, but it seems he already knows we're here. Still, we'll keep the bikes here and go the last bit on foot. According to the map, it's only about a fourth of a mile."

Grabbing their things, the group started to walk briskly through the trees. Kakashi's heart picked up speed as he moved. _'Please be ok Hinata… I'm almost there.'_

-----

Hinata moved a little on the bed, holding her head with both hands and squeezing her eyes tightly closed. Her headache had returned, only it seemed to be more massive than before. She couldn't think straight, and it seemed the more she tried to think about Kakashi, the less she remembered about him. Opening her eyes, she noticed something very strange.

"W-what is this?" There were swirled red marks on her body. Making her way to the mirror, she saw that each swirl of the curse mark had extended to create a path, leading to a different part of her body; one was partially across her chest, another was making its way down her leg, and the third disappeared behind her back. Another shock of pain ran through her head as she stumbled back into the bed.

'_What the hell is going on?!'_ Her mind went blank. Falling back onto the bed, she felt her eyes become heavy as she drifted off into sleep. "Ka…Kakashi…"

-----

At the edge of the woods, the group saw the front entrance. It was a towering mansion with one single statue of a snake in the front. Kabuto waited at the door, a smile printed on his face. The group scanned the area from behind the trees, looking for an entrance. Just then, Kabuto laughed and called out.

"I know you're there Kakashi. Stop hiding, step out and bring your friends too." Everyone looked at Kakashi, waiting for his lead. When he didn't move, Kabuto spoke out again.

"If you come out, I can take you to your little bitch. I'm sure Orochimaru is done fucking with her." Kakashi clenched his fists. Sasuke tried to calm him down, but it was too late. Kakashi burst from the woods and was heading straight for Kabuto. The rest followed behind, watching as Kakashi's fist was blocked by Kabuto. Kabuto stared back at Kakashi.

"I don't want to fight you. I'm just here to escort you to where Orochimaru and Hinata are." Jerking back his hand, Kakashi responded with a callous voice.

"Then stop standing here wasting my fucking time. Move."

"Certainly." Kabuto opened the door and led the group into the house. It was a dark house with black furnishings to match the venomous atmosphere. Sakura saw snakes slither by, hissing and snapping out at them. She slid closer to Sasuke as a small gasp escaped her body. Kabuto snickered.

"They won't bite. But if you're that scared, you can come next to me." He had a lustful look in his eye that made Sakura move behind Sasuke. He glared back at Kabuto with a 'say that again and I'll fucking kill you' expression.

"Suit yourself." Walking a little farther, they reached a massive door. Opening it and walking inside, Kabuto turned back towards the group as they finished filing in.

"This is the first test. Whoever makes it out of here may continue." With that, Kabuto vanished and the door they just entered locked. Looking around, the group braced themselves for what was to come. Along the sides of the room, the walls moved, revealing hidden passages. From those passages came hordes of people, big and small, looking for a fight.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sakura stayed behind the group, remembering her role. Kakashi glanced around.

"Stick with our original plan, just make sure you guys don't use much too energy." He was about to attack when Neji stopped him.

"Kakashi, if we fight these guys, it's gonna take some time, time we don't have. Plus, even after we're done, we aren't gonna be in any condition to fight Orochimaru." Kakashi clenched his fists again.

"Then what do you propose we do then?" Neji took another look at the mob that was steadily approaching them, and then back to Kakashi.

"I'll stay and fight these assholes while you and the others get going." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Sasuke spoke out.

"You're going to fight them alone?" Before Neji could respond, Tenten stepped up and shook her head.

"No, he's not fighting alone. I'm fighting with him." Neji was about to protest, but changed his mind. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to risk you guys dying like this." Neji stared him straight in the eye.

"As long as you get Hinata out safely, I don't mind dying a thousand deaths." Neji turned back towards the mob, spotting a door on the opposite side of the room.

"The door's over there. Tenten and I will create a path, and then you guys get out. And Kakashi…" Kakashi looked back at Neji.

"…Don't die….and tell Hinata I that I truly am sorry." Neji dashed out into the crowd, Tenten following close behind. Reaching his hand behind, he shouted a question at Tenten.

"Do you still have _that_ scroll?" It took her a second to remember which scroll he was talking about, but she caught on and pulled it out. Flinging it forward into his hand, she called back to the others.

"Take cover!" Seeing a small nook next to the door, the rest squeezed in as best they could. Neji did a few hand signs and opened the scroll. Almost instantly, a whirlwind shot out of the scroll, throwing everyone around them to the sides of the rooms. Neji grabbed Tenten as she clung to his body. Within a few seconds, a path was formed. Closing the scroll, he and Tenten darted to the sides, ready to cut down anyone willing to get up first.

"Kakashi, go now!" They sprang from the nook and darted across the room, dodging contact with any of the men. Reaching the door, they took one last look at the two left fighting before going through.

Neji lunged out at the men surrounding him. Activating his byakugan, he could see all of them clearly. He also saw Tenten behind him, surrounded by many men twice her size. He could tell she was being overwhelmed; many of the ones attacking her were trying to grab her ass, or her breasts, whichever they were facing. However, she put a stop to that.

Grabbing a scroll out of her pocket, she did some hand signs and jumped up in the air. Opening the scroll, she spiraled in the air, and watched as weapons flew down at the men. Kunai pierced heads, shuriken gouged eyes, and there were a few other oversized weapons that cut off body parts.

Landing on one knee, she prepared another scroll, but was caught off guard from behind. A man grabbed her roughly, pinning her arms beside her. Despite her struggles, she couldn't get away, and found more men coming up with desire in their eyes. Neji turned around.

"Tenten…" Before he could move, another man grabbed his legs, knocking him to the ground. Leaning closer, the man whispered so only Neji could hear.

"You shouldn't worry about her, but instead worry about what _I'm_ gonna do to _you_." The man began to reach for Neji's pants, but Neji didn't take to kindly to this remark. Lifting his hand to the man's forehead, he shot a flow of chakra through his brain, killing the man instantly. Standing up, he took one last look at the corpse.

"Don't fuck with me." Rushing over to Tenten, he picked up a couple of kunai. Throwing them, he caught a few men that were touching her, and then coming up he slashed the throat of the man holding her. Now free, Tenten punched the man in front of her so hard he flew back and took out some other guys.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, now I am." Standing back to back, they readied for the assault.

-----

Hinata woke with Orochimaru staring down at her. Something deep inside was telling her to move, but for some reason, she found that she couldn't.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" She responded by sitting up and reaching out for him. Clinging to his shirt, she tugged and pleaded.

"Lord Orochimaru, please take me now… please, I need you in me…" She straddled his hips and leaned in close for a kiss. Orochimaru placed a finger on her lips, shaking his head slightly.

"Not just yet… don't worry it won't be too much longer now." Sliding her off him, he got up and opened the dresser, pulling out an outfit.

"Put this on. Someone will come back soon to bring you to my chambers." A look of sadness washed over Hinata's face as Orochimaru exited her room.

He smirked. _'Heh, it worked like a charm.'_

-----

After passing through the door, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves in another room. This one was much smaller, but it was still a decent sized room for a fight. Seeing the door on the opposite side of the room, the group began to move. After a few steps, Kabuto appeared in the middle of the room with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, three of you made it? I was hoping it would be less, but oh well." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Stop playing these games. Take us to Hinata now!" His fists were clenching tightly again and he had a look in his eye that could paralyze even the toughest of men. He was really pissed off. Kabuto just shrugged his shoulders.

"If you really want to see her that badly, just walk through those doors over there. The hall will lead you straight to the room you want to be in. However…" He pulled out a kunai and charged.

"… You'll have to get past me first!!!" Kakashi reached for a kunai, but was surprised when Sasuke jumped in front, blocking with his own kunai. He turned slightly and shoved Kabuto into the wall, pinning him down.

"Kakashi, get going! I got him." Kakashi nodded and ran past, taking one last glance back at Sasuke. Sakura began to follow, but stopped and turned towards Sasuke. She knew she should keep running with Kakashi, but she just couldn't leave him behind.

As Kakashi passed through the doors, Kabuto pushed back with more force, causing both to stumble across the room. Sasuke looked over and noticed that Sakura was still in the room. Kabuto followed his eye and stared intently on Sakura, making Sasuke angry with each passing second. Lunging out, he just barely kicked him in the stomach.

"You're fighting me." They stared at each other, neither one making the first move. Sakura stood to the side, staring as they began to circle each other. _'Be careful Sasuke…'_

In an instant they both darted towards each other, kunai in hand. Locking kunai, they pushed back, then lunched forward again. Sasuke grunted. _'Damn it, he's good.'_

Kabuto smiled and attacked once more, only this time he feigned left and caught Sasuke off guard. He slashed Sasuke's chest with his kunai, then punched Sasuke half way across the room.

"What's the matter Sasuke? I thought I was fighting you." Kabuto turned and faced Sakura. He stood between her and Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Shit…'_

"You're boring me… I think I'll go play with her for a while." Kabuto vanished and reappeared behind Sakura. Reaching out, he grabbed her bag, jerking her back towards him. She squirmed as he smelled her hair and ran a hand down her chest, squeezing her breast. She reached and tried to pull his hands away, but he just laughed.

"Your intoxicating pink hair is really turning me on…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." He snickered.

"How about _you_ fuck me?" He glanced up to see how much he was pissing Sasuke off when a bloodied fist connected with his face.

"Keep away from her!" Kabuto let go of Sakura as he stumbled back. She moved behind Sasuke as he clutched his chest, ripping the remainder of his loose shirt off his body.

"Sasuke, you're hurt!" She began to reach for is chest but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine… just keep yourself safe." He handed her a kunai and walked towards Kabuto, anger all on his face. Sakura, clutching the kunai like her life depended on it, stood staring. _'Sasuke…'_

Kabuto wiped Sasuke's blood from his face. "So, you ready to fight this time?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan; the swirls began to spin. "Hell yeah."

Kabuto proceeded to pull the same trick again, but Sasuke saw right through it. He tried other moves, some that were very tricky and could easily fool anyone. Sasuke easily blocked them as if it were child's play. Kabuto gritted his teeth.

'_Great, now his defense if up higher…maybe I should try Lord Orochimaru's suggestion…'_ Kabuto casually reached into his pocket and pulled out some shuriken and kunai, using them to gain more ground and get in close. Sasuke dodged them and smirked, going in for the final blow. Just then, Kabuto reach back into his pocket and threw a powder into his eyes.

'_What the…'_ Sasuke jumped back, rubbing his eyes. They burned like hell, and when he opened them, he found all he could see was a blur. Sakura noticed something was wrong from his reactions.

"Sasuke, hang on!" She began to move when Sasuke threw an arm out.

"No, Sakura! Stay back! I got this…" Sasuke stared straight in front of him, preparing for Kabuto's assault. He tried his best to figure out where he was hidden, but it was too late. Before Sakura could warn him, Kabuto struck out with kunai and fists, adding kicks in the mix. Sasuke blindly put up a guard, hoping to block at least some of his attacks. Kabuto smirked.

"It's over." He pulled out a kunai and stabbed Sasuke deep in his gut, causing him to fall to the ground. Kabuto laughed and turned towards Sakura. She fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes.

"S-Sasuke…" Kabuto began to walk towards her, eyes full of lust.

"STOP!" Kabuto froze in place. Sakura looked up, hands covering her mouth in shock.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke slowly stood, covered from head to toe in blood. He did some hand signs as he walked towards Kabuto.

"I told you to keep away from her!" Kabuto was ready to counter, but didn't expect what Sasuke was going to. Fire shot from Sasuke's mouth directly towards Kabuto. He tried to jump out of the way, but the range was so wide that Kabuto had no chance. He kept the flames going until he heard the cries of Kabuto die off.

As the flames died down, a mound of ash was left in the center of the room. Sakura looked away, and Sasuke smiled.

"I …told you…" He collapsed on the floor in a pool of his blood.

"SASUKE!" Sakura sprang from the floor and darted across the room. Kneeling beside him, she surveyed the damage.

"S-Sasuke…" He was cut up all over. Reaching down, she touched his cheek lightly, waking him up.

"Sakura…" His vision was slowly returning. He could see her more clearly now.

"Sakura… I… don't think I have… much time…" He coughed up a little blood as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Sasuke, you'll be fine… just give me a minute to patch you up…" He grabbed her hand.

"Sakura… I want you to know…" He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you…" Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke…I love you too." He smiled.

"I've… always… loved you…" His grasp loosened in her hand.

"S-Sasuke? SASUKE!" She quickly grabbed her bag and shuffled around in it, pulling out bandages and medicine.

"Don't die on me Uchiha, not after you told me you love me!" She began healing him, wiping tears from her eyes.

-----

On the other side of the door, Kakashi made his way down the hall. It wasn't as simple as Kabuto had mentioned; the hall was dark and didn't lead to a door, but rather branched off into other halls. Sneaking silently down the hall, he heard a noise coming from up ahead of him. Peeking from behind the wall, he could see a familiar approaching shadow.

"I-I got to get out… Kakashi…" Kakashi's heart began to race. _'That was Hinata's voice!'_ Staying behind the corner, he called out softly.

"Hinata! Hinata, is that you?" The shadow stopped and gasped.

"Kakashi?!" He stepped out from behind the corner.

"Kakashi!" They ran towards each other. Kakashi was so happy he thought his heart would explode. As they got closer, Kakashi could hardly wait to see her warm face, hoping nothing had happened to her. However, what he found was not what he expected.

The figure before him seemed so calm. It's not that he wanted her hurt, but having her so calm made him suspicious.

"Hinata, is everything ok?" She looked at him and a wicked smile formed on her face. Slowly, her face began to melt away. _'Shit!'_

He backed away, but was knocked across the back of the head. He fell to the floor, eyes threatening to close forever. Looking up, he saw a looming figure standing over him as the Hinata replica melted away.

'_Damn…damn it…'_ He blacked out, seeing the melting face repeat in his mind as he laid there unconscious.

-----

A/N: Another chapter done!!! I really liked this one, a lot of action and love... Hope you guys enjoyed it too!!!! I wonder what Orochimaru has planned...? Well, see ya next chapter!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello again, this is my late Christmas, early New Years present to all you guys... hope you like this chapter!!!! Please R&R!!!!! By the way, I appreciate the comments!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

------------------------

Chapter 9

Kakashi stood in what seemed like an endless white space. He looked around in confusion, wondering where he was and why he was there. Suddenly, a voice rings out in the silence.

"_Kakashi…"_ He turns towards the sound. A girl resembling Hinata stands before him, reaching out to him. He finally begins to remember, reaching out his hand to grab hers.

"_Hinata!"_ His hand doesn't reach; he begins to run towards her, but she never seems to get closer.

"_Hinata, I'm coming!"_ He stretches out even farther, trying his best to reach her. Slowly, her face begins to melt away; the endless space turns a bloody red as Kakashi finally reaches the now melting girl.

"_K-Kakashi…"_ Her final words were said before she disappeared completely. Kakashi fell to his knees, blood covering his pants and hands as he reached out to touch the spot she was just in. Looking up, he sees a smirking Orochimaru glaring down at him.

"_Orochimaru…"_

-----

Kakashi awoke with a start, sweat covering his face. Jerking his hands, he found he was chained to a wall, and looking around, he noticed he was in a rather luxurious room. There was a large bed place in front of him, as well as some basic furniture placed here and there for decoration. He saw no signs of people. He closed his eyes again, trying to deal with the pain throbbing in his head.

'_That bastard hit me hard…'_ Hearing the door click open, he immediately looked up, greeting the face of Orochimaru.

"I see you're awake." Orochimaru grinned as he stalked over to Kakashi. He stood directly in front of him within an arms reach. Kakashi lunged out at him, but was held back by the chains. Orochimaru chuckled as he backed towards the bed. Sitting down, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"No use in trying to get out. Those chains won't break easily." Kakashi was really starting to get pissed off now. With glaring eyes, he finally spoke to the snake in front of him.

"Where… is… she…WHERE THE HELL IS HINATA?!" Orochimaru just smiled and stood up, walking towards Kakashi.

"Don't worry, she will join us soon." He had a devilish look in his eye that made Kakashi want to kill him right then and there. Staring at him, Orochimaru lifted his hand.

"I've been wondering Kakashi… what does Hinata see in you?" He slid his hand along Kakashi's arms, feeling his muscles tense. Working his way down his chest, Orochimaru felt the toned muscles of Kakashi's abdomen and stopped just above his waistband. He glanced a little further down, like he wanted to keep going. Forcing his eyes back up, he chuckled a bit.

"There is nothing _to_ special about you…unless…" He placed his hand on Kakashi's cheek, stroking softly at the fabric covering his face.

"There is something you are hiding from me…" Kakashi tensed as Orochimaru slowly pulled down his mask, gaping at the sight before him. For a second he just stared at him, not wanting to look away from such a handsome sight.

"Well, I see now why she likes you… such a sexy face like this is hard to resist…" He touched Kakashi's face, and Kakashi tried to jerk away, but was stopped by Orochimaru's other hand. He leaned in close, so close Kakashi could feel his breath against his lips… and it made him sick.

'_Is he really gonna…kiss me?!'_ A second from their lips making contact, a knock came at the door. Orochimaru drew back and sighed. Kakashi was relieved he finally had his space back.

"You know, I thought about killing you, but now I think I might have found a good use for you…" Orochimaru headed for the door as Kakashi nearly exploded with anger. _'There is no way in HELL I'm going to be his sex toy!!!'_ At the door, Kakashi could hear some whispering, and then Orochimaru stepped back and smiled at Kakashi.

"It seems our guest has arrived." Opening the door more, Kakashi caught a glimpse of pink. At first, no one came in, but within a few seconds, a girl walked in wearing a pink strapless bra and a very short, tight skirt. Her face was concealed with raven black hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. Kakashi tensed, watching the girl walk towards him clung to Orochimaru's arm. Kakashi didn't want to believe this was her, but soon her hair shifted; her face came into view, and he saw her white piercing eyes staring lovingly at Orochimaru.

-----

Neji and Tenten were now fighting the last stragglers that just didn't seem to want to die. They managed to get rid of the others, but not without a price. Neji's left arm was broke earlier trying to block an attack from a man at least three times his size. He also had a few cuts from kunai and shuriken that flew by just barely missing him.

Tenten faired a little better, but her main problem was from the bruises of men grabbing her in random areas. One man jerked her so hard, he could have jerked her arm right off her body. Instead, she used his momentum to fly into him with a kick. She also had cuts covering her body, but everything else ached that she didn't even think about the marks.

"Neji, how are you holding up?" She glanced around, finding him panting rather hard. She herself was exhausted, but she knew he was in more pain than she was. Seeing that there were only a handful of people left, she pulled out a rather large scroll that was different from the others. It had a flame edge along the boarder with a fire symbol covering the seal.

"Neji, can you form a barrier, big enough for both of us, and strong enough to hold off a huge blast?" Neji looked up and nodded, seeing the scroll she was holding in her hand.

"Just tell me when, and it can be done" Tenten nodded and turned back towards the last of the men. She needed them to be closer together, so she darted out to the sides and pushed them back towards the center of the room. The men were so stupid they didn't even notice what she was doing. Smirking, she jumped back and placed the scroll before her.

Doing some hand signs, she began to open the scroll. Placing the end on the floor, she ran in a large circle around the men, laying the scroll down as she went. After circling once, she did another quick loop as the men just followed her with their eyes, not even bothering to notice the trap she was setting. Jumping back towards Neji, she did more signs.

"Now!" Neji did some hand signs, and as soon as Tenten was close, a barrier formed and surrounded them. She closed her eyes as she made the last sign; a huge explosion went off in the room. It was so strong that Neji almost dropped the barrier, but he held on. When the smoke cleared, he released the barrier, and they looked out across the room.

Instead of a circle of men surrounded by a scroll, there was a crater in its place. Tenten grimaced as she looked around and saw detached limbs and blood strewn across the room, on the walls and even the ceiling. Neji was shocked as well; he hadn't seen this scroll before. He fell down to his knee; all his energy was used in keeping the barrier up.

"Here, let me help you." Tenten helped Neji up and helped him cross the room to the door, leaving the bloody room behind.

-----

Sasuke laid there on the ground, bandages covering most of his body. Sakura was by his side, tears falling by his head. She was about to patch up the major wound, when she remembered the special medicine she had. Shuffling through the bag, she pulled out the small container she packed. Opening the lid, she set it to the side as she began cleaning the wound. She could feel a faint heartbeat, giving her hope he was still alive. Carefully, she placed a small amount of the cream on the wound, but that was all it took. Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"W-What the hell! OWW… S-Sakura, what are you putting on me!!!" He tried to move away, but his injuries prevented him from moving. She smiled slightly before gently holding him down.

"Sasuke, don't move, you will start bleeding again!" He looked at her, then the cream and let out a silent curse. Tears reappeared in her eyes as she began to wrap him up.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He lifted his hand to wipe a tear from her cheek as he winced from the pain. She stopped wrapping and looked down at him.

"I was so worried about you…I thought you were going to die! I'm just glad that you're ok…" She leaned down and gave him a hug, being careful not to hurt him.

"Hm…" He returned the hug and then pushed her back a bit to see her eyes.

"Do you remember what I said…before I passed out…" Sakura turned a little pink as she nodded her head.

"Um…y-yeah, I heard, but I'm sure you didn't know what you were talking about… I mean, how could you ever – " She was cut short by his finger to her lips.

"No, I did mean it… I really love you Sakura." He pulled her down right above him, her face turning pinker by the second. She didn't know what to say; she never believed this day would come. He pressed his lips on hers, letting his tongue escape into her mouth. She let him explore her while she let out a low moan. A soft click was heard and Sakura jerked her head up, face bright red as she let out a small gasp.

"Um… did we interrupt?" Tenten stood supporting Neji, staring at a very embarrassed Sakura. Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Yes, you are interrupting…"

Sakura darted up and began to run to them.

"W-What happened to you two? You're all cut up and hurt!" She helped Tenten get Neji closer to where Sasuke laid so she could be near the two. She inspected the damage on both of them and pulled out more bandages. Neji turned to Sakura.

"Where is Kakashi?" Sakura kept cleaning and healing wounds.

"He went ahead… we were held behind by Kabuto…" Neji looked to the door. He then tried to stand, getting worried glances from both Tenten and Sakura.

"What are you doing! Stay down Neji, you are in no condition to move!" He stumbled back to the ground as Sakura held him down to stay still.

"He could be in trouble! We need to go see what's going on!" Sasuke turned his head to the side to get a good look at him.

"Neji, how are you going to help? You can't even stand up on your own! Now stay down and let Sakura heal you." Neji closed his eyes and laid there. Sakura let go of him and grabbed her bag, pulling out items to make a makeshift splint. She then grabbed the small container and began to put some cream on Neji's cuts.

"OWW, that burns!!! Stop it! Get it off!" Tenten chuckled as she held his good arm down.

"Neji, this will make the wounds heal quicker… So grow up, will you?" Tenten was enjoying this too much, and Sakura reached up and put some on one of Tenten's cuts.

"OW, Sakura! That burns!" Neji smirked.

"What's the matter Tenten? It heals wounds quicker, so grow up." Tenten hit him on the head as Sakura continued to patch them up.

-----

"H-Hinata!" Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hinata glanced at him and frowned. Looking back to Orochimaru, she put on a little pouting face.

"Lord Orochimaru, you promised we would be together…" She slid closer, rubbing against him in a needing manner. Kakashi was lost for words as the love of his life stood there willingly, wanting to be with this snake. Orochimaru noticed this and smiled.

"Don't worry, we will be together…" He sat on the bed, staring from Hinata to Kakashi, loving how much pain and hatred poured through Kakashi. Hinata smiled and let out a small moan.

"I almost can't wait… Lord Orochimaru, how do I look in this outfit? You wanted me to wear it, right?" She spun around a few times, and in those turns, Kakashi noticed the curse mark on her shoulder, followed by the strands that flowed down her body, up her neck, and the one staring across her chest. He started to catch on that she was being controlled, and that pissed him off even more.

"Orochimaru! What did you do to her?!?" Hinata stopped spinning and stared at Kakashi. Her frown returned as she turned back towards Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru, who is this, and will he be here when we…you know…" She rubbed her legs on Orochimaru's knees, showing him her desires. Kakashi clenched his bounded fists as Orochimaru pulled Hinata closer.

"Don't worry about him… shall we get started?" Hinata smiled and straddled Orochimaru's legs, scooting closer to his body. Kakashi called out her name again, but she ignored him as she embraced Orochimaru, moaning how she needed him in her. She began to undress him when there was another knock at the door. Hinata sighed and looked at Orochimaru with puppy dog eyes.

"Can you see who it is? Tell them that we are busy." Hinata obediently got up and strolled to the door, and Kakashi barked out at Orochimaru.

"What are those marks on her? Is that how you're controlling her?" Orochimaru smirked and leaned back a bit.

"You'd be surprised at how many different curses you can put on people…" Kakashi glared at him, knowing now that Hinata was not in control with herself.

"You see… those strands coming from the actual mark control different parts of the body. First, one attacks the mind, making the victim start to believe things, forget things, anything that I want them to think. Next, one stretches out to cover the body, making it follow the false commands of the brain. And finally, the last one goes to the heart to make it a permanent change." Orochimaru loved watching Kakashi glance over at Hinata with that worried look on his face; it made him want him more. Hinata came back with a pouting look.

"Lord Orochimaru, there is a man outside that has asked for you. I told him we were busy, but he said it was urgent. It has something to do with him" She shot Kakashi an evil glare as Orochimaru got up and walked to the door. When he left, Kakashi found this the most opportune time to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata, snap out of it, don't you remember me?" She walked to the table near the bed and picked up a kunai. Surveying it in her hands, she turned back toward Kakashi.

"Remember you? Why would I even know you! All you have done is made my Lord leave me, and you will pay… slowly." She walked up to Kakashi and lashed out with the kunai across his chest. Kakashi winced at the pain, but what hurt most was that Hinata didn't remember him. She ripped open his shirt from the cut and lashed out again, this time making the cut deeper.

"Hinata, please! Try to remember! Remember Sakura, she's your best friend. Or Neji, your cousin?" She pointed the tip of the blade at his gut, and pressed slightly; Kakashi grimaced as she slowly applied pressure.

"Hn, no I can't say I remember them…" She pushed harder, causing Kakashi to grunt in pain. She smiled as she watched him squirm beneath her. The kunai was now more than halfway in his gut, and Kakashi tried once again.

"Hinata, what about our love?" She stopped for a moment and glanced at him.

"Love? I could never love you." She proceeded to push the kunai further, but Kakashi shot back.

"Yes you do! Don't you remember the love we made?" Hinata shook her head slightly. Images flashed in her head. She was with him, having the most amazing sex she could imagine. They lay together, embraced in each other's arms. She backed away from him and jerked the Kunai from his gut with a small groan from Kakashi. She put her hand to her head as more images flash through her mind.

"W-What are you doing to me?! Stop it, you never loved me like this! Only my Lord has…" Just then, images of Orochimaru flashed in her mind, replaying the times he attacked her. She stumbled back, staring at the floor. Slowly, she looked to the kunai she held in her hand. Watching the blood drip from the tip, she dropped it and brought her hand to her body.

"Hinata, I love you so much… remember…" Slowly, Hinata lifted her face to stare at Kakashi. A single tear fell down her face as she whispered in a voice not even Kakashi could hear.

"K-Kakashi…" Just then the door click open and Orochimaru entered. By the slam of the door, he was not happy. He walked back towards the bed and sat down. Hinata turned and faced him, sliding closer.

"W-What was that about?" Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to flinch. He didn't notice it; instead, he began to tell of what the man wanted.

"Well, apparently, Kakashi's friends got past all the guards. Also, that bastard Sasuke killed Kabuto…" Kakashi smirked, hoping everyone faired well. Orochimaru glared at Kakashi as he pulled Hinata closer.

"I was going to get some revenge, but I see you already took care of that. Now, where were we?" Kakashi frowned again as he called out to Hinata. She smiled and straddled his legs again. Leaning in, she began to kiss his neck, working down to his shoulder. She ran her hands up and down his chest, beginning to remove his shirt. Orochimaru sat back and watch Kakashi's reactions.

Soon his shirt was off and Hinata scooted even closer, rubbing against him. Orochimaru smirked as she called out his name, moaning over and over. Kakashi called for her again, but no response. Hinata rested her hand on his chest and leaned in close to whisper in Orochimaru's ear.

"I hope you die you fucking bastard!" She shot a flow of chakra through his chest, aiming for his heart. Orochimaru's expression changed; Kakashi watched as pain and anger flowed across his face before he fell back with a slight mumble.

"B-Bitch…" Hinata stared at him, tears filling her eyes. She got up and turned towards Kakashi. He stared back, unaware of what just happened. Hinata gasped as she ran to him.

"K-Kakashi, I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what I thinking…oh god, what have I done!" She ran her hand along the cuts she made, and carefully embraced him. Kakashi smiled even though he was in pain. He saw the marks of the curse slowly retreat back to the main mark as it slowly disappeared.

"Hinata it's ok…I'm just glad you remember me now…" He let her stay there as she cried onto his chest, not wanting to let go. Finally, she looked up.

"Y-you're chained up… maybe the key is in here somewhere." She shifted through the room, looking in every possible place. Not finding anything, she glanced back at Orochimaru. She went and searched his body, excited when she found a key. Hoping it was the right one, she hurried back to Kakashi.

"I-It fits!" Hinata kissed Kakashi on the cheek before she began turning the key. After a faint click, Hinata was grabbed by the neck. Neither had noticed Orochimaru crawl behind her.

"Y-You bitch!" Before Kakashi could free his hand, she was jerked back and thrown to the bed. She began to panic as he got on her, grabbing her throat in an effort to choke her. He smiled as she struggled beneath him. Letting go a little, he shook his head.

"I…won't kill you… so quickly…" Hinata saw the mark where she shot her chakra; she missed the heart, but grazed his lungs, which is why his talking was in breaths. He reached for his pants as she tried to push him off. Kakashi kept reaching out with his now free hand, but they were just out of his reach. The key had fallen to the floor, out of his reach as well.

"I…hope you're watching…Kakashi…because after I'm done…fucking her…you're next!" Hinata screamed as he reached for her top. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He suddenly felt a surge of chakra run through his body to his still bound hand. Chakra visible, the chain easily snapped at a pull and Kakashi fell to the floor, darting up and heading straight for Orochimaru. Hinata screamed in Orochimaru's face.

"Get off of me! Stop!" Neither saw him coming as Kakashi closed the small gap between them. Hinata stared wide eyed as she saw a hand bust through Orochimaru's chest, blood flying on her face and chest. His eyes were lifeless but still staring at her as Kakashi lifted his body up and threw it to the side. Hinata didn't know what to say, she couldn't even move.

"H-Hinata…" Kakashi came next to her and wiped a spot of blood from her cheek. She flinched, looking at him with fear in her eyes, not knowing whether to embrace him or hide.

"I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to scare…" Tears filled her eyes as she jumped into his arms. Looking up, she kissed him long and hard.

"Don't apologize, just hold me..." They sat there in silence, enjoying the comfort of each other after what seemed like an eternity apart.

-----

A/N: SO...that was an interesting chapter huh... it even shocked me at some points...lol... well, see ya next chapter!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I'm back with another chapter!!! Yay!!! This is another New Years gift, so I hope you like it!!! Oh, and this was supposed to be a more humorous chapter, so I hope I succeeded in that. And sadly, this is the final chapter to this story. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R... I liked the other comments from last chapter... lets me know people still like my story!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

-----

Chapter 10

Kakashi and Hinata stayed there together, holding each other for long moments. Finally, Kakashi looked down at her and lifted her chin slightly to meet her gaze.

"Hinata, we need to find the others and get out of here. According to what Orochimaru said, they are still alive." She nodded her head and looked back at his chest, watching blood drip from Kakashi's still open wound. She pulled her hand to her mouth as she let out a whisper.

"I-I can't believe I did this to you…" Kakashi just stroked her hair with his blood free hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'm fine, really… plus, I knew you didn't have control over what you were doing…" She grabbed a section of the sheets on the bed and ripped it into a long strip. She carefully wrapped it around the major wound and tied it tightly, causing Kakashi to let out a small grunt. She jerked her hands back.

"I-I'm sorry, is it too tight?" He shook his head and smiled. He noticed she kept covering her arms with her hands, trying to stay as concealed as she could.

"No, it's perfect Hinata." He got up and found his back pack sitting to the side of the room. Wiping his hand on the remaining sheets from the bed, he carefully picked through the bag and pulled out Hinata's jacket he packed. Turning back to her, he walked up behind and helped her put it on.

"There, so now you won't feel too exposed." Hinata giggled and kissed him. Zipping up the jacket, she tugged at the skirt, wishing it would grow even an inch longer to cover more of her legs. Kakashi smirked, pulling up his mask. Grabbing his bag, he walked to the door with Hinata close behind. Hand on the knob, Kakashi hesitated before opening the door. _'There is something I'm missing…'_

-----

"Neji, if you try to move again, I swear I will get up and chidori you ass!" Sasuke glanced over at the Hyuuga still attempting to get to the door. He shot back an angry glare and spat back.

"Go ahead and try. You will witness my 8 trigrams!" Both guys laid on the floor, shouting insults back and forth to each other. Tenten sighed and suggested she go see what's up with Kakashi, but took it back when she was snapped at with a loud 'NO!' from both Neji and Sasuke. Sakura had enough of the shouting.

"GRR!!! Will you guys shut up!!! I'll go see what's holding him up!!!" She got up and proceeded to walk to the door as Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten shouted for her to stop. She spun around and pulled out the medicine container.

"If any of you try to stop me, I swear I will put a handful of cream on your wounds!" They all froze, staring at the container in her hand. Sasuke reached for his weapons pouch and threw it towards her.

"Here…come back in one piece, ok?" Sakura smiled and picked up the pouch. Pulling out a kunai, she strapped it on and went through the door. Neji and Tenten both looked back to Sasuke, who just sighed.

"What? I didn't want more of that stuff on me! You've got to be crazy!" They both nodded their heads and sat back. Neji muttered something about going to help and Sasuke came back with the chidori comment, which led to more arguing. Tenten held her head in her hand as the two went at it yet again. _'Hurry back Sakura…'_

-----

Kakashi and Hinata silently walked down the hall. Kakashi still had an uneasy feeling, but kept going. Turning the corner, he froze and Hinata bumped into him. Looking around him, she saw the man that came with the message to Orochimaru. He was a giant, standing close to 7 ft. tall with huge muscles. He turned slightly to meet the gaze of the two.

"You there! Where are you going!" Hinata stepped out from behind Kakashi. He started to pull her back, but she shrugged him off and instead grabbed his arm. Giving him the same expression she had under Orochimaru's control, she whispered to him.

"Play along." Dragging him closer, Kakashi tried resisting without pulling too hard. Hinata faced the man and forced a fake smile.

"L-Lord Orochimaru wanted me to escort this man to the washing area. As you can see, he is a mess and he was making my Lord angry dripping blood everywhere." Hinata tried to keep her voice calm, but it was hard with this man looming over her. He wasn't that bright, so she hoped this little act would get past him. He scratched his head and nodded.

"Ok, sounds good enough." Hinata's fake smile widened as she began to pull Kakashi past the man. However, he held his hand out, blocking the entire width of the hall so they couldn't pass.

"Hey, isn't the bathroom that way?" His suspicions grew as Hinata began to shake a little. His hand was close to her throat; he could have grabbed her easily. Backing away a little, she glanced at Kakashi with a worried look. Turning back, she kept smiling.

"I-I'm sorry, I must have made a m-mistake…" The man looked at her jacket and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you weren't wearing that jacket earlier..." Hinata looked down for a second and looked back to the man, getting even more uneasy.

"W-Well, see my Lord decided to let me w-wear it so I w-won't be so e-exposed to everyone…" She couldn't help the stuttering; the man was catching on and she didn't know what to do. Kakashi noticed this and readied for anything to come.

"Well, you walked around without it on before… wait a sec, you're covered in blood too! And you're acting differently…like before Lord Orochimaru…Shit!" The man, though dumb beyond all reason, finally caught on. He reached out for Hinata, but Kakashi was prepared for this. Grabbing Hinata around the waist, he jumped back out of the man's reach. The man, though big, was very slow.

"Get back here!" Kakashi landed down on one knee. He had used so much of his energy earlier with that attack, plus the wounds had started to bleed more with all the extra movements. Hinata gasped and set him down. Concern began building in her eyes.

'_Kakashi can't fight in his condition! I-I guess I'm gonna have to save him!'_ The man was coming up on them, but Hinata grabbed a kunai Kakashi had in his bag. It was the only weapon she had. Running in front to protect him, she got into a battle stance. Kakashi looked up, concern for her safety building in him. But, soon it was replaced by a hidden smirk.

"Um… Hinata, I can see your…" Hinata turned a bright pink as she spun around and tugged down on her skirt.

"S-Stop looking! Can't you see I'm t-trying to fight here! You're m-messing with my concentration!!!" The big man looked where Kakashi was looking; his face turning up in a smile. Spinning around, Hinata glared at the man.

"And you definitely better stop looking there!" The man smirked at her. He reached out again, but Hinata quickly sidestepped, dodging his slow movements. Her skirt kept coming up, getting remarks from both men in the room. Hinata kept blushing from Kakashi, to getting mad at the giant, and back to blushing again. Sighing, she activated her byakugan and moved in.

"I told you to stop looking!" She closed in on the man, dodging his attacks easily. Lashing out with the kunai, she landed a few cuts on the man. Watching him stumble back slightly, she went in and kicked his feet out from beneath him. He fell with a loud thud, knocking his head against the pavement. Kakashi smiled as Hinata walked to the man's head.

"So, did you get him?" Looking down at the man, he slowly looked at her and grinned.

"Y-Your... p-pink lace panties… are h-hot…" Hinata turned red from anger. Drawing her foot back, she slammed it square into his face, sending teeth flying as his head twisted and smacked the floor on the other side. Kakashi chuckled as Hinata walked back towards him.

"What? I told him to stop!" She kneeled down beside him and kissed him on the cheek. Just then, the door they had to go through shook and they heard a voice ring out.

"Hey, what's going on in there?! ...Why aren't you answering? Damn it, I'm coming in!"

-----

Sakura crept down the hall, coming to a dead end with two halls branching off the ends. Not really sure where to go, she listened out for any sign of movement to lead her in the right direction. A faint tap drew her attention to the left. Following the tap, she heard a small grunt followed by more taps. Guessing to go left, she began walking silently. The taps got louder as she slowly peaked around the corner. Sure enough there was a guard blocking a door.

"Damn…I hate guarding this door, nothing interesting happens…" He tapped his kunai on the ground as he sat in front of the door. Sakura sweat dropped as she watched the lazy guard. He wasn't that big of a guy, but having no guard up would make it easy to take him. Stepping around the corner, she threw her kunai at the man.

"W-What the…" The man just barely had time to through his kunai to knock hers off target. She stopped before him, smiling as she looked him over. _'Now he has no weapon…'_

"Who are you and what's so funny?!" The man was now standing in a battle stance. Sakura pulled out another kunai.

"Nothing, just that you are a real embarrassment. Now, let me pass." She was being serious; she didn't feel like fighting, and this guy looked so stupid that she figured he might let her pass. The guy looked her over.

"Hey, you're kinda cute. What do you say you come over here and show me some moves?" Sakura sighed. _'WHAT IS UP WITH THESE CREEPS HITTING ON ME?!'_

"Look, I just want to pass… now step aside before I get angry." She was startled when he jumped forward and attempted to grab her. Jumping out of his reach, she narrowed her eyes and lunged forward with a punch square to the face. The man flew back into the wall, smacking his head on metal. He laid there as Sakura walked past him.

"I just… wanted… to pass!" Walking through to the next room, she was met with more halls branching off. Hearing no noise, she took a chance to go down the hall to the right. Coming up to a corner, she peaked around and once again found another guard. _'Do I have good luck or what?!'_

This guard was much bigger, much like the man that Hinata fought. He was standing in front of the door, more attentive than the other lazy bum she just took out. Stepping out with kunai in hand, she approached the man, who immediately took a fighting stance. Seeing it was a girl, he eased up a bit and smiled at her.

"What's a cutie like you doing in here all alone?" Sakura rolled her eyes. _'NOT AGAIN!!!'_ The man lunged forward and grabbed her arm. He was faster than the last, but Sakura jabbed the kunai at him. Instead of making contact, he took the kunai from her and scraped it across her arm, dropping it on the floor afterwards. He pushed her to the wall and began laughing. He reached out and grabbed her chest, enjoying having a woman in his presence. Just then, they heard a loud crash in the room behind them.

"What the…" The man let go of Sakura and went to the door. He banged on the door and began shouting.

"Hey, what's going on in there?! ...Why aren't you answering? Damn it, I'm coming in!" Sakura was pissed off now. This man just grabbed her chest, then walks away as if she isn't going to do anything. Building up chakra in her arm, she stalked over to the man.

"Excuse me! Watch where you touch! Nobody touches my boobs and gets away with it!" The man half turns and his face meets Sakura's mega punch. He flies into the door and bust through, leaving a steamed Sakura standing with smoke coming from her fist.

-----

Kakashi and Hinata listened as they heard a girl shouting from the other side of the door.

"W-Was that Sakura!" They watched as the man flew through the door, landing close to the other man Hinata just took down. They stared wide eyed as Sakura came walking through with smoke coming from her fist.

"I just wanted to pass… nothing more, but nooooo… you had to go and touch my – Kakashi, Hinata!" She ran to her friends, glad to see them together. However, she was shocked to see the amount of blood covering both of them. Kneeling down, she gave Hinata a hug, getting a little blood on her shirt in the process.

"Hinata, I'm so glad you're here… are you hurt anywhere?" Doing a once over and getting a nod from Hinata confirming she was ok, Sakura looked to Kakashi and followed suit. Surveying the damage of his wounds, she looked back at the blood covering all of their clothing.

"Well, Kakashi you're lucky that these wounds aren't too bad… however, you shouldn't have bled this much from them. Hinata's not hurt, so whose blood is this…" Hinata looked down at her hands and Kakashi pulled her close. She was still thinking about how she hurt him, but then images of Orochimaru flashed in her head. Those dead lifeless eyes staring back at her; his blood seeping onto her, covering her body. Sakura seemed to understand and said nothing more.

"Come on, let's get back to the others. They have been worried about you…very worried." Helping Kakashi stand, Sakura and Hinata led him back through the winding halls to the room where the others waited.

-----

"Oh come on, my hair is so much better than yours!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he quickly snapped back.

"Yeah, sure if you like having a tub of grease in your hair…" Neji slammed his fist on the ground.

"There is no grease of any kind in my hair!" They were still laying there shouting back and forth at each other. Somehow, the fighting had gone from threats to stupid matters like whose hair is better. Whenever Tenten thought they had finally stopped, one would mutter something and the other would go off in a never ending cycle.

'_Sakura, where the hell are you…'_ She was really getting tired of their bickering and was thinking about knocking both of them out. Just then the door opened and Tenten jumped up and readied for battle. The guys silenced, staring to see who was going to walk in. Seeing it was Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi, Tenten sighed and ran up to them.

"You guys are ok! I'm glad you're back… they were really starting to annoy the hell out of me." Looking them all over, she walked with them back to the others. Getting Kakashi on the floor, Sakura began to clean his wounds. Pulling out the cream, she rubbed some on his chest.

"What is that stuff! It burns like hell!" He didn't struggle, but kept biting his lip to keep from crying out. Sakura smirked as Sasuke sat up and moved towards her.

"Sakura, what happened? This blood..." Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's not hers. All the blood you see here is either mine…or Orochimaru's…" Neji and Tenten looked at the blood covering his clothes, then to Hinata. Sakura just finished redoing Kakashi's bandage. Sasuke looked at her arm.

"How did this happen?" Looking at her arm, she sighed.

"Damn, that man cut me! This better not scar…" Pulling out a piece of cloth, she cleaned the wound and put some of the cream on it. Wrapping it up, she turned to look at the shocked faces all gaping at her.

"What?" Sasuke pointed at her arm.

"Doesn't that…burn?" Sakura shook her head.

"What are you talking about? This stuff is mild version of my kick ass medicine. You guys are just babies… Now, if you wanna talk burning, you should try the REAL medicine…" They all began shivering as they thought of her REAL medicine. Sasuke shook his head and looked back at Sakura.

"You didn't answer me. How did it happen?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and lifted her fist.

"Some creep came to me and started hitting on me, so I was gonna stab him with my kunai, but he turned it on me. He then grabbed me and touched my chest, expecting me to just sit there…oh but I showed him! I got up and mega punched his ass through the door. On the other side, I found Hinata and Kakashi, so it was all good." Sasuke smirked.

'_Guess she really can take care of herself.'_ Neji looked at Hinata sitting beside Kakashi. He just noticed her garments, or the lack thereof.

"H-Hinata, what are you wearing?" Hinata turned a light pink that matched her skirt as faces turned to stare at her. She tugged down at the skirt again and made sure the jacket was all the way zipped up. Kakashi slid her close to him.

"It's what Orochimaru made her wear. Do you really think she would walk around in this for fun?" Neji looked away, not wanting to keep staring at his half naked cousin. Sasuke decided to change the topic.

"So, where is Orochimaru? Is he unconscious somewhere? I can't wait to get that punch you promised me." Kakashi scratched his head. _'Oh shit, he's gonna kill me…'_

"Well, you see Sasuke, Orochimaru isn't unconscious… he's more like… dead…" Sasuke clenched his fist.

"But you told me you'd save a punch for me!" Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but I didn't really have a choice… it was either hit him with chidori, or miss and hit Hinata… and I think you know I never miss…" Sasuke looked away, still pretty pissed at this. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Jerk…" Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm as she began to get up. She looked back at everyone else.

"Come on, let's get out of here before any of the other idiot guards find out what happened." Everyone nodded and began to move slowly to the door.

-----

Outside the house, they were astounded to find heaps of bodied lying about, as well as a limo waiting outside. Kenji stepped out of the limo, opening the door for the newly arrived people.

"Sir, nice to have you back… as well as you, Miss…" He smiled as they began filing into the limo, collapsing onto the comfortable seats. Kakashi helped Hinata in, and turned to Kenji.

"Thanks a lot Kenji… it's nice to see you too." He was about to ask some questions, but Kenji beat him to it, answering everything and giving more answers.

"I made arrangements for the bikes; they should be back at the house now. And, I took the liberty to wire the house with explosives… when we leave, it will be detonated, leaving no trace of Orochimaru or his men… I even have a report written about a 'freak accident' that occurred… it will be left with people as a cover up." Kakashi just smirked.

"I knew I could trust you." Kenji smiled as Kakashi got into the limo and sat next to Hinata. Getting into the car, he quickly pulled out of the driveway.

Tenten sighed as Neji soon rested his head on her shoulder. Leaning her head on his, she closed her eyes as he reached for her hand. Sakura sat with Sasuke's arms wrapped around her. They silently whispered things to each other that made Sakura turn pink in the face.

Kakashi had Hinata in his arms; she rested her head on his bounded chest. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her hand tightly. With his other hand, he softly stroked her hair. She closed her eyes as she sat in the comfort and safety of his arms. With a soft murmur, she squeezed his hand.

"I love you Kakashi…" He leaned and kissed her forehead, returning her squeeze.

"I love you too Hinata." She snuggled closer, not wanting this moment to end. They didn't notice it, but the two had grown even closer, their love binding them together.

-----

A/N: Wow... yay, I finished this story!!! I thought about adding more, but I didnt want to ruin it...lol. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for the reviews, thye were greatly appreciated. Hopefully, I will see some of you in one of my new stories...


	11. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Ok, so I finished this story, but I thought to myself 'what happened after?' So, to answer that, I decided to write this chapter as an added on bonus... hint the title 'Bonus Chapter'... lol ... but anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Sakura (Ed-Elric-Lover101)... She has been my support for this story, so I decided to aim this chapter more towards her... anyway, please R&R. I would like to know how this chapter is viewed. See ya soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would me mine! Not yours, mine! But I don't…so I sad. And so I write this. If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this, because Kakashi would be mine. But I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

-----

Bonus Chapter

A week had past since the incident. Hinata sat in her new room, looking out the window. She had recently moved into Kakashi's room, claiming the move was for incase he needed her help with his injuries. However, Kakashi was much better and could easily function two days after the incident. You know what they were _really _doing those other days.

She glanced back at Kakashi, who was still sleeping in bed. She had kept him busy all night, but promised him he could sleep in. Smiling lightly, she returned her attention to the window. Looking out, she spotted two figures in the driveway. Walking hand in hand, Sasuke and Sakura talked a little as they neared the door. Hinata giggled as she made her way to the bed. Sliding next to Kakashi, she rested a hand on his chest.

"Kakashi… time to get up… some of our friends are here…" Kakashi groaned and covered his face with his hand. She began to slide her hand across his chest, kissing him lightly on a small visible portion of his face. Kakashi managed to whisper something as he slowly uncovered his face.

"Aren't they early? Come on, you said I could sleep in…" Hinata leaned up and kissed him again, laughing a little.

"No. Actually I called them and told them to come a few hours later… it's 4p.m." The door bell rang and Kakashi sighed as he turned to face Hinata. Getting up, he kissed her on the forehead before scrambling out of bed, heading for the closet. She got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you downstairs…" Nodding his head, he reached into the closet and pulled out a simple black shirt and a pair of pants. Hinata hurried downstairs to greet their guests.

-----

Sasuke dropped Sakura's hand as he rang the doorbell. She glanced at him with a slight frown. Before she could say anything, Kenji appeared at the door, beckoning them inside. Sasuke walked in, his cold exterior rather strong today. Sasuke followed silently behind.

"Good day Sir, Miss." Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura smiled. Atop the stairs, Hinata called out to them and began to descend. Sakura and Hinata went into the den while Sasuke waited for Kakashi at the stairs. He took another glance at Sakura before she left the room.

-----

"What's wrong Sakura? You don't seem too happy…" Sakura put up a slight smile and glanced towards the main entrance.

"It's just… Sasuke… after what happened, he has been close, yet so far away. He says he loves me, but…" She glanced down at her hand, and then back to Hinata.

"I wonder if he truly meant it." Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm sure he meant it. If you really want to know, just go ask him." Sakura was shocked, but Hinata had a strong look in her eyes.

"Just go ask him. Everything will be fine." The two laughed a little, and then carried on their conversation on a different topic.

-----

Kakashi left his room and looked down the stairs. Sasuke stood at the bottom, staring off at nothing in particular. He descended the stairs and smacked Sasuke on the back of the head. Sasuke was jolted back to reality, glaring back at Kakashi.

"What was that for!" Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"You were daydreaming. Is there something on your mind?" Sasuke glanced at the den where the girls were at. Kakashi heard faint laughter.

"Does it have something to do with Sakura?" Sasuke lowered his gaze and just stood silently.

"Well, the best way to handle love issues is to come out and say it. You can't hide it forever." He headed towards the den, Sasuke left behind staring after him. _'Just say it, huh…'_

The doorbell rang and when Kenji came, he was met with Neji and Tenten making out at front of the door. With a small grunt from Kenji, the two broke away and smiled in embarrassment. Things had been going great for them. The topic of marriage was even brought up within the past week.

Entering into the den, the two sat opposite of Kakashi and Hinata. The four began to talk a little about this and that, while Sakura sat and listened. _'Where is Sasuke…'_

Sasuke walked to the entrance to the den. Gazing in, he caught Sakura's eyes. She slowly got up and walked to greet him. He took her hand and led her out into the entrance hall, the others not noticing them. Sakura gathered her courage. She was going to take Hinata's advice; she had to know.

"Sasuke, I need to ask you something…" Stopping, Sasuke turned to face Sakura. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke… over the past week… I feel you have been avoiding me… when I try to get close to you, you walk away… all you have done is hold my hand… but even then, you seemed to not want to…" She couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Do…do you really love me?" Sasuke stared at her. His grip on her hands tightened.

"How could you say that?" Sakura gasped as he lightly pushed her against the wall.

"B-but… you have been acting…" Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute, and then looked back into her eyes.

"I have been scared." Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"I have wanted you for so long… now that I finally have you, I'm just scared of what I might do…" He leaned in close and kissed her passionately. Drawing back, he whispered in her ear.

"I need you Sakura… I want you…" She began breathing a little heavier, a heat building inside of her. She pulled him closer, feeling what it was he desired as his body touched hers.

"I want you too Sasuke…"

-----

Hinata looked around the den and noticed that Sakura and Sasuke weren't there. Getting up, she told the others she would be back. _'Where are they?'_

Walking into the entrance hall, she heard muffled moans. Following the sounds, they got louder as she approached the closet. Not thinking about it, she opened the door, gasping a bit at the scene before her.

Sakura was pinned to the ground, shirt thrown to the side and pants half off. Sasuke was on top, his shirt also at the side and his pants following close behind. Both noticed her presence and Hinata looked down, backing away from the door quickly apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't see anything…" Sakura looked at Hinata with a mad blush covering her face. Sasuke let out a small growl and reached for the door knob.

"You're interrupting…" He quickly slammed the door closed, leaving a shocked Hinata red in the face. Kakashi peeked around the corner of the entrance to the den. Seeing Hinata standing in front of the closet, he walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Hinata jumped a little and turned around to meek Kakashi's gaze. Seeing her face, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Hinata?" She stuttered, looked at the closet, and stuttered more.

"S-Sasuke… S-Sakura… I-I'm s-sorry…I d-didn't see a-anything!" Her face stayed red as she walked swiftly back to the den. Kakashi followed her with his eyes, but was drawn back to the closet when more muffled moans were heard. He began to smile as he realized what Hinata was so upset about.

Opening the door, he saw the same sight Hinata saw. Sakura was even more embarrassed seeing that Kakashi now knew what they were doing, in his closet no less! Sasuke looked up, expecting Hinata. When he saw Kakashi, he became embarrassed himself. Moving to block Sakura from Kakashi's view, he said nothing.

"Sasuke, I see there was nothing really wrong with you and Sakura, huh?" Sasuke just let out a low groan and Sakura sat up behind him, reaching for her shirt. Kakashi laughed and motioned to the stairs.

"You should have told me… there are plenty of guest rooms upstairs… try one of the rooms down the left hall… but stop by my office in the right hall first and pick up some protection." Kakashi walked back towards the den, leaving the stunned couple behind.

"Sakura… do you want to?" She blushed deeper as she slowly nodded her head. With that, Sasuke jumped up, grabbed both of their shirts and carried her bridal style up the stairs. Kakashi smirked as he watched them ascend from the entrance to the den. _'Just go for it…haha'_

-----

A/N: So yeah, this was the small bonus... Hope you liked it!!


End file.
